


Star

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Crack, Fluff, Freeform, Hip Hop, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, YouTube, haechan is a youtube star, more for the older members, will update this as I go lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Haechan, real name Lee Donghyuck, a relatively obscure YouTube cover artist is scouted for the chance of a lifetime: to record with Mark Lee, a member of an insanely popular hip-hop group. Despite the golden opportunity, Donghyuck suspects the rapper is after more than just his skill.





	1. The Break Has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> the nct performance of whiplash at Kcon was what gave birth to this piece XD Also, I couldn't quite give up bad boy Mark. I tried, but that concept has such a hold on me.

                Donghyuck has been dreaming of this day ever since he was a child.

                To hold a microphone. To feel the height while standing on stage. Feel the spotlights on his skin. Hear the crowd roar in his ears.

                His heart beat a thousand times harder. Sweat beaded down his skin like rain and he breathed harder than he has ever done before.

                He turned to his right and saw Mark Lee. Handsome, stunning, dressed in a muscle tee with a headband and a plaid shirt tied around his skinny waist. Mark was coming closer to him.

                The crowd screamed even louder.

                Donghyuck took in a huge breath. Mark grabbed his chin.

                Suddenly, he felt the ground shake.

                “Hyuck?”

                Everything faded to black as his knees weakened and he collapsed.

*********************

**6 Months Ago**

“Get up.”

                “Mhmmmm.”

                “Get your lazy ass out of bed. It’s almost noon time.”

                “Go away Doyoung hyung.” Donghyuck drew the blanket over his head.

                “It’s time to get up and start hitting the studio. Chop chop.” Doyoung clapped his hands loudly. “Michael Jackson didn’t get to where he was by sleeping in until noon.”

                “Leave me alone hyung.”

                “You asked for it.” Doyoung huffed. He walked out of the room and a few minutes later, returned with a bucket.

                “AHHHH!!!!” Donghyuck screamed at the icy cold water that hit his skin, jolting him up immediately.

                “Welcome to adulthood sweetheart.” Doyoung grinned. “Didn’t that suck?”

                “Fuck you hyung.” Donghyuck stammered.

                “Love you too. Now get your ass in the shower. Lunch is in 5 minutes.”

*********************

                “Your new cover is lovely Hyuck.” Jisung said, listening to Donghyuck’s new Shawn Mendes cover that he uploaded on YouTube.

                “Thank you.” Donghyuck smiled, lazily playing a tune on his keyboard in their downstairs basement. Donghyuck’s parents thought his career as a YouTube star was never going to amount to anything, and if it wasn’t for his cousin Doyoung who stuck up for him, they probably would have been right.

                “It’s a pity the views aren’t any higher.” Jisung sighed as he plopped down on the couch. “You sound better than half of the people on that site.”

                “I guess I’m not just not as popular.”

                “Maybe we can do something about that. Move your filming to a new location, put it on Soundcloud, or maybe you know,” Jisung sniffed a bit. “Get you a new set of clothes.”

                “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

                “No offense but you look like a tramp. Those clothes are far too big for you and you have a giant hole in the back.”

                “But these are comfortable.”

                “No that makes you lazy.” Jisung sighed. “What happened to the clothes Doyoung bought for you?”

                “I’m saving them for a special occasion.”

                “Which is what?”

                “When I get a record deal.” He grinned.

                “Well if you keep looking like an animal from a dumpster Doyoung might as well take those clothes back and wear them himself.”

                “It’s just such a bother to even put on clothes. I like the stuff I own. They are comfortable, and they cover my unsightly parts.”

                “And also make you look like a hot air balloon.”

                “Shut up.” Donghyuck snapped at him. “I don’t want to talk about my clothes.”

                “Same.”

                “Hey guys!” Jaemin happily called as he bounced down the steps into their basement. “Can I watch TV here?”

                “Sure.”

                Jaemin flopped on the couch and grabbed the remote. He pressed a button and a music programme named What’s Hot came on. There was an all-too cheery female host on the show introducing their next guest.

                “What are you watching?” Jisung asked.

                “Shhh. They are coming.”

                “Get ready for… Trinity!!” the host on TV clapped and an entire hoard of females started screaming.

                “Trinity? You mean the hip-hop group?” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows.

                “They are coming on!!!” Jaemin slapped Jisung’s thigh excitedly, bouncing in his seat. Trinity, the hottest hip-hop trio in this current century, appeared on stage, all dressed in black with gold chains around their neck and Nike high tops. The word ‘Whiplash’ appeared on the lower left of the screen as the camera slowly panned across the members’ faces.

                “Who are they?” Donghyuck asked, standing up to watch the show.

                “You have never heard of Trinity before?!?!” Jaemin dropped his jaw. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

                “I have, I just don’t know any of them.”

                “Okay okay,” Jaemin sat up excitedly. “The one in the middle with the shaved brow is Taeyong, he’s the charismatic leader who secretly loves Pokemon. The other one is Mark Lee, he’s from Canada and he’s a fantastic rapper but useless chef.”

                “What about Mr. Tall, Fine and Handsome at the back?”

                “For fuck’s sake Doyoung hyung.” Donghyuck nearly jumped out of his skin in shock. “Stop creeping up on us like that.”

                “I didn’t creep. I bought cookies.” Doyoung said, pointing to the plate in his hands. “Besides if I didn’t creep, how else would I have found those Men Health magazines under your bed?”

                “Are you trying to get into shape?” Jisung asked.

                “Uh…yeah.” Donghyuck lied.

                “That one is Jaehyun. He’s the vocalist and a real soft gentleman but secretly a freak in the sheets.”

                “Sounds like my kind of man.” Doyoung grinned, putting down the cookie plate and sitting on the arm of the couch. “He can beat my meat and toss my salad anytime.”

                “Oh my god please stop talking.” Donghyuck groaned. “The entire neighbourhood doesn’t need to know about your horny fantasies.”

                “This is my house and you’re living it in, so shut it Lee Donghyuck.”

                “They are pretty cool.” Jisung shrugged.

                “Cool?!?!? They are more than just cool okay? They are the hottest boy group in this known deca-no, century.”

                “It would be nice to be there one day.” Donghyuck sighed dreamily as Trinity finished their performance.

                “You’ll get there.” Doyoung patted his back. “You’re a talented kid. You’ll make your stage one day.”

                “Yeah but first we need to figure out how to increase those YouTube views.” Jisung said.

                “Let’s talk to Ten, maybe he can…” Jisung, Jaemin and Doyoung made their way to the basement steps. “Hyuck, you coming?”

                “In a minute.”

                The other three left the basement, leaving Donghyuck down there by himself. He saw that his VCR was still recording and he grabbed the remote to press the rewind button.

“Get ready for… Trinity!!”            

                A part of Donghyuck was jealous. He wanted nothing more than to be a star, a performer, a real artist just like them. The other part was intrigued. His eyes followed Mark Lee’s movements until a camera moved in to do a focus shot of him. Donghyuck pressed the pause button.

                Mark was handsome. Dark brown hair, sharp features and the kind of confidence that overwhelmed a crowd by showing up with the ‘I am King’ attitude. Donghyuck studied him for a little bit, pressing his fingers against his face on the screen.

                “Hyuck!!!”

                Doyoung’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. He looked at Mark one last time and made a mental reminder to himself to do a Google search of him. He shut the TV off and ran up the stairs.

*********************

                “Well look at you.” Doyoung grinned as Donghyuck bounced down the stairs, looking very different from the usual. “Nice to say you shedding your ugly skin and basking in the beauty.”

                “I have a date.”

                “Ah yes.” Doyoung laughed. “With Jeno huh?”

                “Yes.” Donghyuck nodded.

                “And what will you be doing?”

                “He’s taking me to see a movie.”

                “Hmm.”

                “What hmm?”

                “I didn’t say anything.”

                “You said hmm.”

                “It’s a sound, not a word.”

                “Yes it is, it’s spelt h-m-m ergo it is a word.”

                “Look at you using the word ‘ergo’.” Doyoung widened his eyes in mock surprise. “Looks like that A Word A Day calendar is useful.”

                “Hyung…”

                “What time is he coming?”

                “In a couple of minutes.”

                Doyoung bit his lip to say nothing. He returned to his laptop to continue answering emails as the doorbell rang.

                “Hey Jeno.” Donghyuck smiled.

                “Hey.” Jeno smiled back, looking adorable in his well-fitted shirt with the college varsity jacket over it. “It’s nice to see you after all this time.”

                Doyoung rolled his eyes and gagged into his coffee cup.

                “So what movie are we seeing?”

                “Actually I was wondering if we could stay in to watch instead? There’s a replay of Star Wars on Channel 9.”

                “Broke as shit.” Doyoung coughed into his sleeve. The two of them walked into the next room as Ten reappeared from the kitchen.

                “Sudden coughing fit eh Doyoungie?” Ten giggled.

                “Jeno is here.” He said. “I don’t know what Donghyuck sees in that kid.”

                “He is a frat, and quite handsome for his age.”

                “So?” Doyoung made a face. “Any man who can’t even afford to take his date out to a movie is not a man at all.”

                “Hey, some people can’t help being in tough financial times.”

                “What about the time Donghyuck was stood up for their spring dance?”

                “Jeno was nursing a sprained wrist.”

                “You use your feet to dance, not your wrist, unless you’re a b-boy.”

                “Lay off them Doyoung.” Ten sighed. “You can’t tell Donghyuck what to do anyways. He’ll just ignore you and do it anyways.”

                “I want the best for my little cousin and Lee Jeno is not it.” Doyoung huffed. “Just like these stupid views on his channel that are increasing so slowly.”

                “Have patience.” Ten said. “He’ll have his time in the spotlight.”

                “We just need a break. One small break.”

                A ‘ping’ sound was heard from Doyoung’s laptop. He opened it and his jaw dropped immediately.

                The break has come.

*********************

                “I saw your cover video. Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?” Jeno said, putting his arms around Donghyuck as they cuddled on the couch while the intro to Star Wars played on TV.

                “I did!” Donghyuck said, slapping his chest playfully.

                “Why didn’t you tell me you could sing that well?” Jeno laughed. “You’ve been hiding skills from me for months.”

                “I’m not one to flaunt my skills, and I certainly don’t go around the football field half-naked showing off for the world to see.” Donghyuck pouted playfully.

                “Are you jealous?” Jeno teased.

                “No.”

                “Liar.” Jeno tapped his nose. “Watch it or you’ll be Pinocchio one day.”

                “It’s nice to be like this again.” Donghyuck sighed contently. “I missed you.”

                “Me too. I’m sorry football practice has been taking up so much of my time.”

                “DONGHYUCK OH MY GOD!!!!!” Doyoung burst into the room, almost plugging the TV out by tripping over the cables.

                “What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Oh my god.” Doyoung breathed. “It happened. I can’t believe it happened. Oh my god.”

                “Breathe hyung breathe. You’re not making any sense.”

                “I got…you got…just come with me!!” Doyoung grabbed the young boy’s arm and dragged him out of his seat. They rushed to the dining table and Doyoung pointed at his laptop.

 

_To whom it may concern,_

_Good evening, my name is Johnny Seo and I am the director of NCT Music, South Korea’s premier music label. I saw Haechan’s cover videos on YouTube and am thoroughly impressed with his skill and talent, therefore I would like to invite Haechan and his company for a special meeting at our office._

_Please do let us know if you would be interested. Have a pleasant day._

_Regards_

_Johnny Seo_

                “Oh. My. God.” Donghyuck could feel his heart beating in his ribcage. The words bounced off the screen and into his eyes but his brain couldn’t compute it.

                “I know.” Doyoung was shaking violently in his position and Ten was calling someone on the phone, stomping his foot in excitement.

                “What does this mean?” Jeno asked, peering at the laptop as if it would tell him the answer.

                “It means you meatloaf for brains,” Doyoung rolled his eyes, but not before holding Donghyuck’s hand in his. “We are going to make you a star!!!”

*********************

                “Oh my god look at this place.” Ten gaped at the sight of the huge marble staircase before him in the lobby of NCT Music. He took out his phone and snapped a picture, looking very much like a tourist, which is ironic because he was from Thailand after all.

                “Be on your best behaviour guys.” Doyoung said, straightening his dress shirt. “Stop acting like come country bumpkin.”

                “Excuse me but have you seen a giant grand piano encrusted with Swarovski crystals? I don’t think so.”

                “Oh god I’m so nervous.” Donghyuck rubbed his hands for comfort. “What if he doesn’t like me? What if I screw up?”

                “You’ll be fine. If you’re not sure of something just let me do all the talking.”

                “Don’t you usually do that anyways?”

                “Shut up Ten.”

                The three of them rode the elevator to the 5th floor where their scheduled meeting was supposed to be. They were led to a small meeting room where Mr. Johnny Seo was already sitting there waiting. He was tall, handsome and Donghyuck swore Ten dropped his panties inside his pants. Johnny smiled at Donghyuck and shook his hand warmly.

                “You must be Haechan.”

                “My real name is Lee Donghyuck.”

                “Oh of course, would you prefer it if I called you that?”

                “It’s up to you sir.”

                “Fine, Donghyuck it is. And you are?” he asked Doyoung.

                “I’m Kim Doyoung, the person you were corresponding with. This is my associate Ten.”

                “Very nice to meet all of you.” He smiled. “I am so excited to finally meet you Donghyuck. You have an amazing voice.”

                “Really?” Donghyuck smiled from ear to ear, still shaking with nervousness. “Thank you so much. It’s an honour for me to be here.”

                “Let’s not waste any time and get to the chase shall we?”

                “A man who doesn’t waste time. I like him.” Ten whispered in Doyoung’s ear.

                “Keep it in your pants Ten.” He mumbled back.

                “I want to sign you, Lee Donghyuck, to our record label.” Johnny grinned. “You are talented, adorable and your style fits the vibe we have here at NCT Music.”

                “Did you hear how he said ‘I want you’? God I want to get on my knees and… OW!!!”

                “Are you okay Ten hyung?” Donghyuck asked.

                “I’m fine.” Ten winced. “Just…” he glared at Doyoung. “Stubbed my toe.”

                “Anyways I do think we have to provide you with some additional training, especially in dancing if you have no experience and do some image monitoring, but other than that, you would be a perfect fit.”

                “That sounds amazing.” Donghyuck smiled. “I’m all for it.”

                “I’m glad you are, but…”

                “But? But what? Why is there a but?” Doyoung asked.

                “We would like to do a little test run first before we sign any documents. Just a little trial on the market to see how you would fit in.”

                “Uhm, okay.” Donghyuck gulped. “What do you have in mind?”

                “How about a duet performance with Trinity’s Mark Lee on his upcoming mixtape?”

                “Wait what?” Doyoung blinked repeatedly and Donghyuck dropped his jaw. “Say it again.”

                Johnny leaned back in his seat and tapped onto a huge Trinity poster behind him, the one that Donghyuck only noticed now that it was pointed out. Taeyong, Jaehyun and Mark Lee were sitting in thrones, each with a crown on their heads, looking like hip-hop kings of a new empire. Mark’s eyes seemed to tear through the poster and glare at Donghyuck, making his knees weak and his throat tighten.

                “This guy.” Johnny grinned. “I’m sure you have heard of him.”

                “Of course.” Donghyuck mumbled. He took one last look at the poster and dragged his eyes back to his potential boss.

                “And Mark is okay with this?” Doyoung asked.

                “Oh he’s more than okay.” Johnny smirked. “In fact, it was his idea.”


	2. Uncomfortable Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck meets Mark and already has a ton of questions flooding through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe it or not, this is actually the shortest chapter of the whole series LMAO
> 
> Also, this is a double update!!

                Donghyuck doused his face with cold tap water from the sink. His long black hair almost covered his eyes and the fringes were wet from the water, sticking to his forehead in a kind of puppy-like manner.

                _Okay, let’s take a breather to process what happened. I was just offered a record deal, but only if I do well on an upcoming duet with Mark Lee, a third of the hottest rap group known to mankind and it was actually HIS IDEA. Meanwhile, my cousin who is sadly my manager has dumped me for the coffee in the cafeteria and his best friend Ten is secretly stalking my soon to be boss on Twitter and creating NSFW accounts about him. Oh, and to top it all off, I’m supposed to meet Mark Lee in 10 minutes, and here I am, looking like a wet sheepdog when a parachute landed on him._

_It could have been worst._

                Donghyuck washed his face again, scrubbing so hard the skin could have peeled off.

                _It was his idea._

_It was his idea._

_It was his idea._

                Just then, Donghyuck heard footsteps leading towards the bathroom. “Shit.” He cursed to himself and ran into one of the bathroom cubicles. Donghyuck wasn’t ready to meet anyone new yet, not when he just drenched himself.

                “Shouldn’t Jaehyun be here by now?”

                _Hang on, this voice is familiar._ Donghyuck climbed onto the edge of the toilet seat and peered across.

                “If he’s late it can only mean one thing. He was at that whorehouse last night.”

                “Tsk.” A man in a black cap clicked his tongue. “Get your shit together Mark. You know the whores come to us nowadays.”

                _Mark Lee. And Taeyong._

                “What’s the name of that pretty little thing he likes to fuck?”

                “You should know.” Taeyong scoffed. “We got him to give you a blowjob for your birthday.”

                “Can’t say I didn’t enjoy it.” Mark grinned as he leaned against the wall.

                _I can’t believe I’m listening to this bathroom gossip._

                “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Taeyong asked.

                “This is my mixtape. I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

                “That is your first mistake, thinking you can do whatever you want.” Taeyong pointed at him.

                “You said I had full reins.”

                “I just want you to make smart decisions.” Taeyong said. “This is your first solo work away from the group. A chance to showcase your full potential.” He patted his shoulder. “Don’t fuck this up.”

                “I’m not, because it’s going to be amazing.” Mark sneered, cocky and full of confidence. Donghyuck would have punched someone like him in the face if he met him, but right now he’s on top of a toilet seat playing spy.

                “You better be right about this.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, washing his hands in the sink and walking away. Donghyuck sank back down, fully squatting on the toilet seat, still very much afraid to go out.

                He pressed his ears against the door and listened for noises. He heard the sound of a lighter and the faint smell of cigarette smoke afterwards.

                _Fuck. I’m going to be in here forever. Maybe I should just go and say hi. No don’t be stupid you’ll just embarrass yourself. But I can’t stay stuck on this seat forever! He’s going to meet me anyways!_

“Whoever you are, you better come out.” Donghyuck squirmed at Mark’s loud voice. “No point trying to hide. I can hear you breathing.”

                Donghyuck sighed nervously, setting his feet down and unlocking the door. He pushed the door open slowly.

                “Hi.”

                Mark seemed stunned by Donghyuck at first. The cigarette between his fingers wavered for a bit, but the rapper quickly found composure. “Haechan?”

                “Actually my real name is Lee Donghyuck.”

                “What are you doing hiding in here?”

                _Good question._

                “Hiding from my manager. He’s looking for me and he’s a dick.” He lied.

                _I’m so sorry Doyoung hyung. Not really but sorry anyways._

                “I can’t believe I’m meeting you.” Mark said, putting out his cigarette and tossing them into a trash bin. He brushed his hands against his jeans. “I’m Mark Lee.”

                “Nice to meet you.”

                “Should I call you Donghyuck or Haechan?”

                “Most people call me Donghyuck.”

                “Okay.” Mark breathed heavily. “Wow, it’s just…you’re here.”

                “Yeah.”

                Then, 2 minutes of the most awkward and unbearable silence that Donghyuck has ever experienced pass through the room. Donghyuck ran a hand through his hair and straightened his outfit. Mark stared at him, the ceiling and the floor.

                “So, we have to work on a song together.”

                “Yeah.”

                “Great. Maybe we should…”

                “Can I ask you something?”

                “Sure.”

                “How did you find out about me?” Donghyuck asked.

                “I saw you on YouTube.” Mark answered. “You have an amazing voice, so I recommended you to Johnny. He liked it and that’s how it happened.”

                “Oh, thank you.” Donghyuck tipped his head politely. He blushed at the words, feeling butterflies in his stomach. All this time he struggled to get anyone to even notice him, and here is Mark Lee telling him he was talented.

                Up close Mark was even more handsome than the pictures made him to be. He was slightly taller than envisioned and skinnier too, but he was lean and fit, his face looking like it was structured by god.

                “We should head to the studio.” Mark said.

                “Okay.” Donghyuck let Mark walk in front of him. He doused another round of water on his face, as if slapping himself awake from a dream before running after him.

*********************

                “Oh my god you’re home!!”

                “Oh god why are you here?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as Jaemin dragged him inside his house and he flopped around like a rag doll. “No offense but I am exhausted and I…”

                “Tell me everything. Tell me every single detail of your encounter with Trinity.” Jaemin plopped him down on the sofa and sat next to him. “Did they say hi to you? What did you talk about? Do they smell as awesome as they look?”

                “I didn’t meet all of them.” Donghyuck yawned. “I only met Mark Lee and about the smell thing, ew.”

                “And then?”

                “And then what?” Donghyuck asked. “I met him, said hi, met his producer named Yuta who wears low neck shirts and is gayer than Ten, talked about hip-hop and music for a bit, blah blah blah and I came home.”

                “Do you even have any idea who you just met?” Jaemin rolled his eyes at him. “You met Mark Lee the…”

                “Jaemin,” Doyoung tapped his shoulders. “It’s late and Donghyuck is tired.”

                “But I…”

                “Save your fanboy moments in your pocket. Why don’t you write me an email and I’ll contact you at the next available moment? Our star is very exhausted.” Doyoung slowly dragged him away.

                “But I…”

                “Good night.” Doyoung smiled politely before slamming the door in Jaemin’s face.

                “Now I remember why I hired you.” Donghyuck smiled, his shoulders drooping with exhaustion. “That’s right, I didn’t have a choice.”

                “Did you have a good time today?”

                “It was okay. I had a two-hour session with Mark and Yuta and then an introductory dance practice with Kai.”

                “How was your meeting with Mark?”

                _I met him in the bathroom where he was smoking and found out that Jaehyun has a whore on speed dial._

                “Fine.”

                “Just…fine?” Doyoung looked at him.

                “What do you want me to say?”

                “What did you do?”

                “We talked about music with Yuta, tried to figure out what kind of music we wanted to do and played some beats.”

                “Oh.” Doyoung nodded. “Okay.”

                The two of them said nothing as Donghyuck closed his eyes and rested his head on the couch. Doyoung looked at his tired cousin and sighed deeply. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Donghyuck say “It’s just…”

                “It’s just what?”

                “Out of all the people, why me?”             

                “What are you talking about?”

                “Mark said he picked me because he saw me on YouTube. Couldn’t he have picked others? There are millions of YouTubers out there who do what I do and have amazing voices too, some even better than mine.”

                “What’s your point?”

                “Why did he choose me when there are so many brighter stars in the universe? Why me?”

                “You know you really should have more confidence in yourself.” Doyoung said. “You were meant for this and Mark knows that. Mark saw something in you that he didn’t see others.”

                “What if I screw this up?”

                “You won’t and you better not.” Doyoung said. He held Donghyuck’s hand warmly. “You’re going to be fine. You will pull through it, you always do.”

                Donghyuck gave him a lazy smile. He rose from his seat and went to his room, dumping his heavy backpack. He took a shower and washed up, ready to call it a night. Before he went to bed, he took his phone and spent a couple of minutes watching Trinity videos on YouTube. The next thing he knew, it was 2am. Two minutes turned to two hours.

                He went onto Twitter and Tumblr to search ‘Mark Lee Trinity’ and thousands, probably hundreds and thousands, of results showed up. Pictures of him commuting to his music show stages, to the airport, magazine shoots, TV appearances, commercial shots…there were hundreds of fan accounts dedicated to him, including quite a few excited ones.

_Theholytrinity: I love my son Mark Lee._

_Morklee5ever: Just to let you know if I can’t marry Mark Lee then I’m naming my first born after him. Thank you for coming to my TED talk._

_Justplainthirsty: I’m not saying that Mark’s performance made my panties wet but that’s exactly what I’m saying._

                Donghyuck couldn’t help but laugh at a few of them. He saved a couple of Mark’s pictures on his phone, his vision becoming blurry and exhaustion quickly overtaking him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt his phone buzz.

_LEEJENO: Hi Hyuck! You up?_

                Normally Donghyuck would respond at the speed of light, but he was too tired to actually care. The last image he saw on his phone was a photo of Mark with a microphone to his lips before he dropped it by his side and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!!


	3. A Welcome Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Doyoung's first meeting does not go down well. Johnny suggests Donghyuck the sheepdog acquire a new look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a double update!! read the previous chapter first if you haven't!!

                “I don’t know about you, but your dance teacher is the gayest person I have met so far.”

                “And that’s saying a lot because we’re all gay.”

                “Can you two please don’t do anything to embarrass me?” Donghyuck groaned as he buried his face in a towel after a hard dance session with famed choreographer Oh Sehun.

                “I am your manager, it’s my job to either look after you, embarrass you or both.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

                “And what’s your excuse?” Donghyuck put a hand on his waist, looking at Ten. “I don’t even hire you.”

                “Yes you did, when you hired Doyoung.” Ten grinned, wrapping an arm around his best friend. “I’m his assistant.”

                “Since when?”

                “Since forever. We’re a buy one get one free piece.”

                “Bullshit. You’re just here to stalk my boss.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

                “What boss?” Ten faked a clueless expression.

                “Hello everyone!” Johnny greeted with his loud booming voice and way too cheery expression. Donghyuck glared at Ten and Ten just stuck his tongue out at him.

                “Everybody knows Trinity right?” he laughed as Taeyong, Mark and Jaehyun entered after him. “This is Doyoung and Ten, Donghyuck’s crew members.”

                “Nice to meet you all.” Doyoung and Ten greeted. Jaehyun and Taeyong nodded and shook hands with them as well.

                “Now I have a brilliant idea which,” Johnny laughed to himself. “I get all the time, why don’t we have Donghyuck perform as a guest singer for one of your songs during your upcoming concert?”

                “No way!” Doyoung clapped his hands in glee as Donghyuck dropped his jaw.

                “I second the motion, no way.” Jaehyun shook his head and crossed his arms. “This concert is already a sausage fest. We don’t need some unknown YouTube singer on our concert.”

                “Excuse me?!” Doyoung pushed past Donghyuck and stood in front of him defensively. “He can sing better than any one of your guest artists!”

                “All I’m saying is,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t it be more interesting to add female characters on stage? You know some female singers, background dancers, a pole maybe?”

                “Wow are you running a concert or a strip club?” Doyoung drawled sarcastically. He ignored Jaehyun’s glare at him and turned his attention to Johnny. “Sir, Donghyuck can sing better than any indie artist you can hire. He can even hit female keys.”

                “You can?” Johnny looked at him in awe.

                “He can.” Mark nodded. “He did that quite a few times when we were recording.”

                “Well that sounds amazing, but I think we should only proceed once we have a majority vote from Trinity, don’t you guys agree?”

                “Oh of course that is so diplomatic of you,” Ten smiled and walked to Johnny and clutched his arm, feeling his muscles underneath his shirt. “Do you work out?” he winked.

                Donghyuck swore he threw up in his mouth.

                “Just three times a week.” The CEO blushed.

                “Just three times?” Ten smirked.

                “Okay can we get on with this vote?” Doyoung snapped loudly. Donghyuck shook his head. He would kiss Doyoung in gratitude if he wasn’t shooting Jaehyun with his eyes.

                “I say yes.” Mark said.

                “I’ve seen Donghyuck’s videos on YouTube.” Taeyong looked at the new singer. “I say yes too.”

                “Fantastic!! Once again, the old Seo brains never fails!” Johnny laughed happily. “I’ll leave you guys to work out the details. I have another meeting to head to.” He waved them all goodbye as he left the studio.

                “This is going to be fucking amazing.” Jaehyun huffed with his arms crossed. “So we’re just going to let some newbie singer sing at our first solo concert.”

                “For your information, my boy is not a newbie.” Doyoung spat at him. “He’s been singing longer since you have had those highlights in your hair.”

                “And how long is that? Two weeks?”

                “Hey you see that calendar over there?” Doyoung pointed to the wall. “It’s National Don’t Be An Asshole day, so take a break chump.”

                “I’d tell you to go fuck yourself but that would be cruel and unusual punishment.” Jaehyun snapped back.

                “Bitch please,” Doyoung smirked. “You only _wish_ you could fuck me.”

                “Hey guys,” Donghyuck tapped Doyoung’s shoulder. “I appreciate you guys arguing and fighting on my behalf but in case you forgot, I HAVEN’T SAID ANYTHING.”

                “Shit you’re right.” Doyoung immediately turned back to Donghyuck. “I’m sorry Hyuck. What did you say?”

                “I was going to say that it was an amazing offer, but…”

                “But what?” Doyoung stared back at him.

                “But I don’t know if I’m ready.” Donghyuck answered.

                “You are.” Ten said, stroking the top of his head. “You have been training for this your whole life. You’re going to be amazing.”

                “Hyuck, you should do it if you feel ready.” Mark said.

                “Yeah, we don’t want to force you into anything.” Taeyong added.

                “Tch,” Jaehyun clicked his tongue. “The kid doesn’t even know if he wants this.”

                “Hey Meatloaf, did I ask for your opinion?” Doyoung growled at him. “Go choke on your own spit.”

                “I’ll do it.” Donghyuck smiled to himself, giving Jaehyun a strong glare as Doyoung and Ten hugged him tight. Mark and Taeyong were smiling at him as Jaehyun threw his hands in the air and stormed off. He winced at the sound of the door slamming.

                “Don’t mind him. He’s a bit rough around the edges.” Taeyong tried to explain.

                “He must get all the ladies.” Doyoung rolled his eyes so hard it almost rolled back into his head and stayed there.

                “That’s usually the problem.” Mark sighed. The two of them left the studio to chase after Jaehyun.

                “What an asshole.” Doyoung sighed. “Can you believe him?”

                “Why are you sporting a boner?” Ten asked, looking down at Doyoung’s pants. The manager shifted his legs uncomfortably.

                “I am not. These are new jeans and they are tight.”

                “Did you seriously get aroused by just arguing with him?” Donghyuck asked him in confusion. The manager shushed him by putting his finger to his lips.

                “Don’t judge me.”

*********************

 

                “You look bored.”

                “I am.” Mark drank from his glass. The music from the club pounded in his ears

                “I know a place where we can have fun.” She was a gorgeous creature. Long legs, short skirt, ample bosom and flowing hair. Any man would pay millions to have a night with her, and now she wants him.

                Mark eyed her carefully. She tossed her hair back gently, running her graceful fingers down his back. He smiled to himself as she leaned in to rest on him. He could smell her perfume and her breasts pressed against his back.

                “I prefer having fun alone.” He said.

                “Aren’t you a sad little man?”

                “I’ve been told.” Mark took a sip from his drink and shrugged her off. “Go fuck someone else.”

                She gave him a glare and walked away. Mark was more than glad to have her off him because in reality, he just didn’t swing that way. Johnny sighed heavily as he sat down next to Mark at the bar.

                “I don’t know why you’re here if all you are going to do is just be moody all night.”

                “I don’t even know why I agreed to come.” Mark rolled his eyes.

                “So,” Johnny grinned. “how has it been with _him_?”

                “It’s fine.”

                “Laid down some tracks yet?”

                “We’re getting there. I’ve only just met him a week ago. We need to build a chemistry between us.”

                “Ah yes but you have known him for more than a week haven’t you?” Johnny leaned in, watching Mark’s expression turn. “I did you a favour today by getting him to sing at your concert.”

                “I don’t know what you’re getting on.”

                “If you think I don’t know what kind of shit you’re getting into, you are fucking stupid.” Johnny laughed. “The way you insisted on having him sing on your mixtape. You have some ulterior motive going on, controlled by the animal you have in your pants.”

                “He is a good singer.”

                “Never said he wasn’t.” Johnny grinned. “Face it Mark. You’ve got it bad.”

                “As if you’re not secretly eyeing Ten’s ass.” Mark snapped back. “I have seen you look when he comes by the studio to visit. Might as well put a ‘I want to fuck you’ sign on your damn forehead.”

                “Watch the attitude. I’m still your boss.”

                “We’re off office hours.” Mark finished his drink and dumped a few bills on the table. “No one is the boss of me.”

*********************

                “You’re here early.”

                “I finished dance class early.” Donghyuck said, sitting on the studio couch cross-legged, wearing a huge sweater that was way too big for him and his hair tied in a messy apple bun because it kept falling into his eyes. “I thought about the lyrics we suggested yesterday, and I think we should do some arrangements.”

                “Like how?” Mark asked, putting his backpack on the table.

                “Well I think it would be better to be a bit more personal.” Donghyuck said. “Moreover, a lot of your lyrics are kind of…”

                “Kind of what?” Mark sat next to him.

                “Angsty.” Donghyuck shrugged. “Have you ever thought about doing something softer?”

                “I don’t think I can.”

                “Why not?”

                “It’s not what my fans expect out of me isn’t it?” Mark said. “When they look at me, they think ‘strong’, ‘confident’, ‘sexy’.”

                “Violent.”

                “Exactly.” He said.

                “Well are you making this album for them or for you?”

                Mark groaned. “I need it to be a hit.”

                “What’s the point of it being a hit if you don’t even like it?”

                “Okay, fine. If it were you, what would you write about?”

                “Heartbreak. Romance. Always believe in your dreams. Stuff like that.”

                Mark sighed a little. “I guess I can think about it.”

                “I think it’s nice to write about someone or something you love.” Donghyuck said. “Then when you listen to it again, you remember those feelings all over again. It’s love immortalised in music.”

                “Fair enough.” Mark smiled a little. Donghyuck removed the hair tie around his apple bun and his hair fell back onto his eyes. “What did you do that for?”

                “Why?” Donghyuck ruffled his hair. “I like it this way.”

                “But it covers your eyes. How do you even see?”

                “I can see just fine.”

                “I like your eyes.” Mark said. “They are pretty.”

                “Thank you.” Donghyuck grinned. “Yours are pretty too.”

                The two youngsters laughed at each other for a bit. Donghyuck’s heart beat a little faster at the way Mark smiled at him, but he tried not to pay any attention to it.

                _Now is not the time you stupid heart. Now is not the time._

*********************

                “How has everything been so far?” Johnny asked Donghyuck during their scheduled meeting a few days after.

                “It’s been great. I’m learning a lot here.” Donghyuck smiled warmly. The past two weeks were filled with dance classes, recording sessions and vocal training. Although he was quite a skilled vocalist, it was useful to pick up extra tips and tricks he never heard of until that day. Trainee life wasn’t quite what he was expecting, but he was enjoying himself and every day he woke up feeling more confident of himself.

                “And Mark has been good?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

                “He’s been nice. He’s teaching me a lot.” Donghyuck answered simply.

                “Hey Hyuck!” Ten knocked on the door and Donghyuck groaned internally. Of course Ten is here. He’s always here, especially when Johnny is involved.

                “Hello Ten.” Johnny smiled. “Nice of you to join us.”

                “Anything for my boy.”

                “Excuse me?” Doyoung stared at him. “The only thing you have ever done for him is picking up his socks on the staircase.” Ten patted Donghyuck’s head and ignored him.

                “Donghyuck, I was thinking that perhaps it would be time for a makeover.”

                “A makeover?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with the way I look now?”

                “Tsk,” Ten scoffed. “You mean what’s right about the way you look now. You look like you rolled out of bed and forgot to change. Did you even brush your teeth?” Donghyuck slapped Ten’s hand away from his.

                “To be frank, the look you have now,” he eyed Donghyuck’s old Guns and Roses shirt, sport shorts and messy do “isn’t really superstar material.”

                “Okay so what do you suggest I do?”

                Johnny handed him a name card. “Go to her. She’s the best hair stylist money could buy.”

*********************

                “I think Johnny forgot to mention that she’s also the loudest.” Doyoung grimaced.

                “HELLO MY CHILD!!!” Sunny, the owner of Sunny Salon, literally came whizzing into the salon, the ends of her floral kimono afloat behind her. Her hair was pastel pink and she had cupcakes for earrings and she was wearing a bright blue crop-top with striped culottes. She reminded Ten of a walking-talking My Little Pony. “ISN’T IT A BEAUTIFUL DAAAAAAYYYY?”

                “It’s gorgeous.” Doyoung narrowly avoided being crashed into by a giant pink cartoon character. “Listen, my name is Doyoung, this is Ten and this is Donghyuck. We have an appointment with you.”

                “Ah yes.” She smiled, her lips painted with bright purple lipstick. “Johnny’s new boy right?”

                “That’s right.”

                “Let me take a look at you.” She spun Donghyuck in her chair and faced the mirror. “My god. I don’t understand why teenage boys insist on leaving their hair out and looking like an Afghan Hound.”

                “It’s the style.” Donghyuck groaned uncomfortably as Sunny raked her sharp fingernails through his hair.

                “Style?! Pft!” Sunny spat out, literally. “I spit at these grotesque looking mop creatures. It hides your eyes, your face, your soul. How will anyone see the beauty in you if you hide it all behind this curtain of human follicles?”

                “I have been telling him that all this time.” Doyoung shook his head.

                “You have so much beauty, so much youth and honesty in your eyes, you know what you can do to show them off?” Sunny grinned.

                “What?” Donghyuck was almost petrified at what she would suggest.

                “We should shave it all off!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” She half-laughed and half-screamed into his ear, almost rendering the young singer deaf. Donghyuck’s finger immediately went to his ear.

                “Hahahahahahaha! I made a joke!!” she laughed and laughed all to herself. “Aren’t I funny?”

                “No.” Ten gave her a strange look.

                “Psh. Men. No sense of humour.” She snapped her fingers, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. She sank her nails into Donghyuck’s shoulder and he bit his knuckles to stay quiet.

                “Don’t worry son. When I’m done, you will look like a swan from that ugly chicken.”

                “You mean duckling.” He corrected her.

                “Whatever.”

*********************

                “Ladies and gentlemen,” Sunny reappeared in the salon lounge, throwing her head back dramatically. “I am spent. I am done. Finished as an artist.”

                “Any second longer and I’m going to throw this bitch off this building.” Ten rolled his eyes.

                “I’ll help.” Doyoung nodded.

                “I have turned your ugly sheepdog into a creature so fine, so beautiful, so sensuous he would win every single beauty contest there is!” she pumped her fist into the air excitedly. “Introducing the new Lee Donghyuck.”

                “Oh.”

                “My.”

                “God.”

*********************

                “You are so shameless.” Taeyong shook his head disapprovingly at Jaehyun. “Stop being such a hoe.”

                “She started it.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, tucking a piece of paper into his pocket. That piece of paper probably had a number on it, given by their all too cheery female host that was interviewing them a few minutes ago for a TV special. She spent most of the interview pulling _up_ her skirt and pulling _down_ her top than actually interviewing them.

                “You know you’re gay, why do you still lead the women on like that?”

                “I didn’t do anything, she practically stuffed this into my back pocket.” Jaehyun defended. “Not everyone is as monogamous as you, you know. Some of us like to play the field and enjoy the attention it brings.”

                “Knock it all you want,” Taeyong stuck his tongue out. “I know you have written fantasies of your dream wedding and husband somewhere under your bed.”

                “You do?!” Mark laughed loudly. “Hyung!”

                “Shut up.” Jaehyun scoffed, crossing his arms and playing with his cell phone.

                “What a child.” Taeyong grumbled. “I swear sometimes it’s like I’m babysitting.”

                Taeyong always got very defensive whenever Jaehyun mocked his relationship choice. Unbeknownst to most of the world, Taeyong has been in an 8-year relationship with his high school boyfriend Taeil, who has blossomed from ‘that high school nerd’ to ‘that high school nerd who is suddenly very rich and very hot’. Taeyong and Taeil have been together so long they are practically married, and somehow they seem to be more in love now than when they started.

                “Don’t mind him hyung.” Mark patted Taeyong’s back. As the youngest, it always made him uncomfortable when his hyungs fight. It wasn’t Jaehyun’s fault that he was born with _that_ face and boys and girls want to throw their underwear at him, but Taeyong argued that Jaehyun enjoys nothing more than stringing people along. He disapproved of his fuckboy manners and always cursed him that one day he would fall in love with someone who would break his heart beyond repair.

                A knock came on their dressing room door and Mark opened it to reveal Johnny standing outside. “Hello boys.”

                “Johnny? What are you doing here?”

                “Yeah, you never make visits to the company studio. Like, ever.” Jaehyun eyed him suspiciously from top to toe.

                “Is something wrong?” Taeyong asked.

                “No no, everything is perfect.” Johnny chuckled. “I just bought someone here for a little field trip.”

                “Who?” Taeyong asked.

                “Come and see for yourself.” Johnny led them out of the room and down the corridor. They climbed up a floor to one of the smaller rooms where they heard sounds of a photoshoot taking place. All three Trinity members lost their minds when they saw who it was inside.

                Donghyuck, the mop-top sheepdog who was constantly buried in giant hoodies and oversized shirts, was now dressed in a tan-coloured dress shirt that for once didn’t cover him like a parachute, skinny black jeans that highlighted legs no one knew he had, a small waistline and his black mop top was now copper brown, cut short to highlight his facial features and he looked absolutely stunning.

                “You’re staring.” Johnny pushed Mark’s jaw up and grinned. “You can catch flies with that.”

                “What? How? What…” Taeyong was too stunned to form coherent sentences.

                “I gave him a makeover and when he came back, I realized he was too pretty to keep indoors, so I got him a photoshoot.”

                “You know most companies usually want to keep their trainees a secret right?” Jaehyun said.

                “Well he’s not really a trainee is he?” Johnny said. “Come on! The kid is YouTube artist with a following before this. He’s a great singer, good dancer and he looks like this. If you ask me, we’ve got a winner right here.”

                “Okay everyone! 5-minute break!” the photographer announced.

                “Donghyuck my boy.” Johnny grinned, welcoming Donghyuck into his arms. “You have the makings of a star.”

                “Thank you. Did I do okay?”

                “You did more than okay.” Johnny laughed.

                “You look amazing!” Taeyong said.

                “Thank you.” Donghyuck blushed. “I didn’t actually do anything. It was all Sunny’s work.”

                “Here Hyuck, I got you some water.” Doyoung handed him a bottle. “Good afternoon to everyone, except you.”

                Jaehyun scoffed loudly. “Like I care.”

                “Good, because the feeling is entirely mutual.”

                “How was your first photoshoot?” Mark asked Donghyuck as they casually slipped away from the crowd.

                “It was nerve-wrecking at first, but I’m having fun.” Donghyuck gulped down some water, soothing his throat. “I hope the pictures come out great.”

                “They’ll be fine.”

                Donghyuck dribbled some of the water from the edge of his lips and Mark reached out to clean it with his thumb. His fingers brushed Donghyuck’s lips and he felt a jolt of electricity down his spine. Donghyuck stiffened at the touch, frozen as Mark’s thumb brushed his jaw and hovered back around his bottom lip.

                If he wanted, Mark could bring Donghyuck’s face to him and kiss him, taste the lips he had been curious about for weeks, hold the boy in his arms the way he had been dreaming about at night, but suddenly as the opportunity arises all thoughts abandoned him. Donghyuck’s top lip quivered, he bought it down on top of Mark’s thumb, kissing it slightly.

                “Okay everyone back on set!!”

                Mark drew back his thumb immediately, tucking that hand behind his back. Donghyuck coughed awkwardly and tossed the bottle aside, going back to the photoshoot. Mark gulped thickly, rubbing his thumb against his hand.

                _He kissed this. He kissed this._

*********************

                “I cannot believe I did that I’m going to throw myself out the window.”

                “I think it’s cute!” Jaemin giggled, hiding behind the couch cushion.

                “It’s not! It’s weird!” Donghyuck groaned, hiding his face in a pillow. “I kissed a thumb. I kissed his thumb. That is so weird, who does that?!”

                “All you did was kiss his thumb, if it were me I would attack him with my lips. You know how little self-control I have.”

                “He drew it back so quickly, as if I was a germ.” Donghyuck blushed. “God I disgusted him didn’t I?”

                “No you did not, he’s probably taken aback and shocked.” Jaemin patted him. “How could he be disgusted when you look like a model?”

                “I certainly don’t feel like one now.”

                “But you do look amazing. God I should have asked you to get a haircut years ago.” Jaemin ruffled his hair. “Wait till Jeno sees this.”

                “Oh my god Jeno!” Donghyuck groaned. “I haven’t replied to any one of his messages today.”

                “Why? Are you two on the outs?”

                “No, we’ve never actually been ‘in’ anyways.” He sighed. “I’ve just been really busy.”

                “If you want you should contact him, get some company for tonight.”

                “Maybe.”

                “You know it’s really strange.” Jaemin said. “Before this, you couldn’t shut up about Jeno. How Jeno is so handsome and smart. How he is so athletic and kind. How he makes your heart pound. Now he’s messaging you and asking how you are and you’re no longer interested.”

                “It’s not that I’m no longer interested, it’s just we have been at this awkward zone between friends and more than friends for almost a year now. Then the record deal comes and I’ve been out everyday and it’s just exhausting.” Donghyuck explained. “The last thing I need is to spend time figuring out Jeno and what he wants.”

                “Or maybe you want somebody else.” Jaemin grinned. “Like Mark.”

                Donghyuck swallowed uncomfortably. “I think I’ll go to bed.”

                Donghyuck bid Jaemin good night as his friend left the house. Doyoung left the house an hour ago to catch up with a friend so he had the whole house to himself. He tucked himself into bed, trying to get some sleep but all he could think about was

                _Maybe you want someone else._

                Did he? Did he really want someone else?

                He could still feel the tingle on his lips where Mark’s thumb was. He could imagine Mark’s gaze on him when he saw him for the first time after his makeover. There was something in there, like a child discovering a new wonder, as if he was seeing him for the first time in a new light.

                The night was very hot and very uncomfortable. Donghyuck tossed and turned in his bed.

                _Fuck this._

                He grabbed his phone and put on some music. His playlist was turned on to shuffle as he rolled around in bed, trying to get comfortable. A song came on and Donghyuck’s ears perked at the sound. It was one of the demos he and Mark recorded earlier that week.

                The song was called Crazy and Donghyuck never actually saw Mark record his part as he had to leave for his dance class, but Yuta sent the demo over to Donghyuck once it was complete. Mark’s melodic rap came in and Donghyuck closed his eyes, focused on every word.

                _Baby, you know you drive me crazy._

_You know I can take you places._

Donghyuck’s hand travelled down. The song was very nearly reaching it’s climax, and frankly, so was he.

                By the time the song was over, the heat had dissipated, and it started getting cold again. Donghyuck shut the music and finally went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a little longer than anticipated hahahahaha I hope you all don't mind that! Also thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! Remember to follow me on twitter @sweetkpopfanfic if you want more updates on this story or if you want to talk to me! Thanks guys!!


	4. The Knight in Dark Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Donghyuck warm up to each other just as Jeno tries to get closer to Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the jealous!mark y'all wanted hahahahahaha! enjoy!

                Donghyuck was excited to begin discussions for his special performance at Trinity’s concert. His excitement however died immediately when he saw Ten deliver breakfast to his practice studio in his sweater. Not Ten’s sweater. Donghyuck’s sweater, the one he was specifically barred from wearing ever again.

                “Good morning Hyuckie.”

                “Why are you in my sweater?”

                “It’s cold. I hope you don’t mind me borrowing it.”

                “How big a hickey do you have to hide?”

                “Hyuck!” Ten slapped his arm. “It’s about the size of a coin.”

                “Who?”

                Ten didn’t answer.

                “Oh my god it’s Johnny.”

                “See this is what I love about you!” Ten kissed his cheeks playfully. “You know me so well!”

                “Morning guys.” Doyoung greeted them as he entered the studio.

                “Hyung, did you know that Ten and Johnny are fucking?”

                “So?”

                “What do you mean ‘so’?!” Donghyuck freaked. “Your best friend is fucking my boss, who by the way is also your boss. That doesn’t freak you out?”

                “I’m not one to judge.”

                “Oh yeah.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I forgot that your history is pretty colourful too.”

                “Watch the mouth.” Doyoung warned him. “You may be a star but I’m still your cousin and I raised you, and I’m not afraid to whoop your ass.”

                “Sorry.”

                “So no one wants to hear about me and Johnny?”

                “Ten, in all honesty I’m not…” Donghyuck groaned.

                “We’ve been at it for a week.” Ten sat down between Doyoung and Donghyuck, completely ignoring the young singer. “And Doyoung let me tell you he is so sweet and gentle.”

                “I really don’t want to hear about…”

                “And his voice! You know what his voice does to me!”

                “I don’t and I don’t want to…”

                “Oh Doyoung I think I’m in love with him!”

                That got Donghyuck’s attention. He turned to Ten, who was beaming from ear to ear and Doyoung who was obviously shocked but no less happy.

                “Ten hyung…”

                “He just makes me happy.”

                “Of course he does.” Doyoung hugged his best friend. “I’m so happy for you Ten.”

                No matter how much Donghyuck complains, and he does complain, he knew how happy Ten truly was. He leaned in closer and hugged the two of them, pressing his cheek against their back.

*********************

                “I think your voice would be great for Circle Around Me.” Taeyong said, shuffling around lyric sheets as Trinity (two of them anyways) and Donghyuck gathered for a meeting regarding their upcoming solo concert.

                “I think so too.” Donghyuck smiled. “It’s one of my favourites.”

                “It is?” Taeyong beamed proudly.

                “Yeah, puts me to sleep at night.” He turned to Mark, who was running a hand through his hair as he focused on the song list in front of him, dressed in a casual tee and sweatpants. Donghyuck thought about the night before and he blushed intently.

                “Seriously where is Jaehyun hyung?” Mark groaned. “We have a dance practice coming up in 5 minutes.”

                “Must be tuckered from whoever he was fucking last night.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

                “So what? I got some and I’m still here on time.”

                _He got what?!_ The words pierced his heart like a dozen knives as he stared at Mark incredulously. It was only then he noticed it. The messy hair and glazed eyes. He should have known. He has seen that look one too many times on Doyoung hyung when he returned home in the morning after a late night out.

                “You had…” he tried asking, but then Jaehyun walked in and interrupted his train of thought.

                “Sorry about that. Bathroom problems.”

                “I’ll bet.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to ask. Let’s get on with practice.”

*********************

                “Cigarette?”

                “No thanks.” Donghyuck shook his head. They were given a 15-minute break after practice. Mark went out to the balcony with a cigarette he took from Jaehyun. It took every ounce of Donghyuck’s remaining guts to follow him outside.

                “Do you mind it then?”

                “No, not really.” Donghyuck said. “Doyoung smokes in the house too sometimes.”

                “Often?”

                “Nah.”

                The two of them stood there in silence as Donghyuck waited for Mark to smoke his first few breaths. “How many more days till the concert?”

                “10.” Mark breathed. “I’m getting nervous.”

                “You’ll be fine.”

                “As the concert closes, it reminds me that the deadline for my mixtape is too.” He added. “And I’m nowhere near completed.”

                “You could always delay it.”

                “Yeah but I don’t want to. Now the market is hot, and I’m hot for the market. I have to strike it while it still is.”

                “But there’s no point putting an album you’re not satisfied with.”

                Mark shook his head as if to say, ‘you wouldn’t understand’, and he was probably right about that. Donghyuck didn’t think he could ever understand him.

                “Do you have a boyfriend?”

                “Huh?” Donghyuck asked back in surprise.

                “Are you seeing anyone? Girl or boy?”

                “Uhm…” he bit his lip. “There is this guy from my college. Lee Jeno. He’s a basketball player and we see each other sometimes.”

                “Is it serious?”

                _Good question._ “I don’t know.” Donghyuck shook his head. “We just see each other occasionally that’s all.”

                “But you like him?”

                “Yeah.” _I guess,_ he wanted to add but he didn’t.

                “Is he cute?”

                “Well…”

                “Is he handsome? Muscular? Tan? Fair-skinned?”

                “Why are you asking so many questions?” Donghyuck snapped back. “What’s with the third degree?”

                “No special reason.” Mark shrugged, taking another hit of the cig.

                “And you?”

                “Me?”

                “Yeah, Mr. I Got Some Last Night.” Donghyuck was surprised at the bitterness in his voice.

                “Oh.” Mark paused for a bit. “It’s no biggie.”

                “What’s no biggie?”

                “He’s this guy Jaehyun likes to fuck. He came to see Jaehyun hyung but he wasn’t there, so he came to see me.”

                “Why not Taeyong?”

                “Taeyong has a husband.” Mark laughed. “He only wants one dick and it’s his.”

                “Oh. So you do this a lot?”

                “Sometimes.” Mark turned to Donghyuck. “Is that a problem?”

                “No, because obviously you’ll do whatever you want.” Donghyuck snapped at him, even if he didn’t mean for it to sound so sharp.

                “If you do then let it out.”

                “Why should I?” Donghyuck scoffed. “You are handsome, sexy Mark Lee everyone wants a piece of. People probably lay themselves on a silver plate for you, what’s to stop you from taking advantage of that?”

                “I’m not the animal you think I am.”

                “Whatever.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I’m done with this conversation.”

                “Hyuck.” Mark grabbed his arm. “It’s not like that.”

                “Then what is?”

                “You don’t want to know.”

                “Why?”

                “You might hate me for it.”

                “What?” Donghyuck stared at him. “Why would I…”

                “Donghyuck!” Doyoung called out. “Jeno is here to see you!”

                “Jeno?!?!?!” Donghyuck stared at Jeno as he walked through the door. “What are you doing here? How did you…”

                “I missed you, so I called Doyoung instead.” The athlete laughed, his eyes turning into little crescents. “Thought I would surprise you.” He grinned as he wrapped an arm around Donghyuck, kissing his temple. Donghyuck was too stunned to say a word.

                “I…uh…”

                “You look so handsome by the way. Jaemin sent me pictures of your makeover and I couldn’t believe it. I had to see it for myself.”

                “I, uhm,” Donghyuck pushed Jeno a little further from him. “This is Mark from Trinity.”

                “Nice to meet you.” Jeno smiled politely. “I’m a fan.”

                “Nice to hear that.” Mark shook his hand politely, his other hand still holding his cigarette. Donghyuck’s eyes flittered back and forth between Jeno and Mark, his skin crawling at this unknown tension filling the space.

                “Let’s go in Jeno.” Donghyuck chattered. “I’m feeling cold.”

                “Sure babe.”

                _Babe? You have never called me babe before. You have never once expressed interest in what I do or where I am, but suddenly you’re here out of nowhere? What’s going on?_

*********************

                “I’m not sure if I like where this song is going.” Yuta sighed dramatically.

                “What? Why?” Donghyuck asked, shooting up from his position on the couch in the studio. Mark was inside the recording booth, taking his headphones off.

                “It’s just… I don’t know.” Yuta shook his head. “I just feel like there are so many things going on that I’m not happy with. Mark, what do you think?”

                “I think it’s fine.” He answered.

                “Yeah but is it amazing? Is it fantastic? Does it send goose bumps down your skin? Is this the song you are proud enough to show to the world?”

                There was nothing but silence in the room.

                “I thought so.” Yuta chuckled.

                “Now that you mention it,” Donghyuck sat down. “It doesn’t feel right to me either.”

                “We’ll have to scrap it and start all over.”

                “What? Do we even have the time?” Mark said.

                “I don’t care. We’ll make it. We are not putting out this album until its 100% perfect.”

                “But there is no such thing as 100%.”

                “Fine, 99.7%, and no compromises.” Yuta wagged his finger. “I’ll draw up some new beats when I go home.”

                “That’s it? This session is over just like that?” Donghyuck asked as Yuta grabbed his bag and headed to the door.

                “Hey, magic can’t happen overnight.” He shrugged. “You two should talk it out. Maybe you’ll have some ideas I could use.”

                “Well,” Mark grumbled. “That’s a waste of two hours.”

                “Don’t say that.” Donghyuck patted his back. “At least we learned something new today.”

                “Yeah, that song wasn’t it.”

                “Then what is?”

                A question they still could not answer. Almost two months in and no one had any idea which song was ‘it’. Donghyuck had no idea it took this long or that it was this difficult. There were so many aspects to consider and so many details to sift through. Mark was a perfectionist and Yuta was worse. He knew what was ‘it’ and what wasn’t, and he couldn’t stand for anything less than that for Mark’s album.

                “Wanna stay back and work on some lyrics?” Mark asked.

                “Oh.” Donghyuck looked up at him. “Actually, I kind of promised Jeno he could take me to see a movie, but if this is more important I can cancel.”

                “No no.” Mark shook his head. “I doubt we’ll get anything done in one night anyways. You should go.”

                “You sure?”

                “Yeah. Have fun with Cottonhead.”

                “He’s not Cottonhead.” Donghyuck groaned. “He has a name.”

                “His head looks like a cotton bud.”

                “It does not.” Donghyuck whined, hitting him playfully.

                “Hope he can actually afford the movie tickets this time.”

                “How did you…” Donghyuck slapped his forehead. “Doyoung told you.”

                “Yeah.” Mark nodded. “He doesn’t like him so much does he?”

                “Doyoung thinks I’m too good for him.”

                “I agree.”

                “Not you too.” Donghyuck groaned. “If you’re going to stand here and…”

                “I’m not going to get involved.” Mark raised his hands up in defeat. “It’s your love life, your boyfriend and so you’re the one who gets to be disappointed when you see that his other parts also resemble a cotton bud.”

                “Mark Lee!!” Donghyuck slapped him again on the arm. “Don’t say another word about his penis. I’m not interested.”

                “Are you sure? Because I’ve got more where those came from.”

                “Shut up, you’re not the boss of me.”

                “Say hello to Cottonhead for me.”

                “Stop it!” Donghyuck yelled at him.

                “You’re the one laughing every time I call him Cottonhead.”

                “Alright fine,” Donghyuck didn’t realize he was smiling the whole time. He pulled a straight face immediately. “Stop that.”

                “If the date sucks call me and I’ll come get you.”

                “That’s very nice of you but it won’t be necessary.”

                “Okay, have fun with…”

                “Don’t say it.” Donghyuck glared at him as he left the studio. Mark waited until he was out of ear range.

                “Fucking Cottonhead.”

*********************

                “Jeno, I don’t think this is where the cinema is.” Donghyuck looked at the building they parked in front of. It had brick walls and a very blinding neon sign. Cinemas don’t look like that.

                “That’s because it’s not.” Jeno smiled. “Daniel invited me to a party and I’m bringing you with me.”

                “Wait, Daniel as in Kang Daniel?” Donghyuck gaped at him. “He’s the hottest senior on campus!”

                “I know!” Jeno grinned. “We’ve been hitting it off for the past few weeks and he invited me to a party. I told him I could bring you and he insisted upon it.”

                “No offense but since when have you and Daniel been friends? He doesn’t hang out with the freshmen.”

                “Ever since he caught wind of you being a YouTube star and I was your boyfriend.”

                For some reason that made Donghyuck very uncomfortable. Not because Jeno called himself his boyfriend when he clearly made no moves to enforce it (or even told him for that matter), but because Daniel suddenly became interested in a bunch of ‘lowly freshmen’ because of his sudden popularity. He hadn’t been in class for the past few weeks so he was oblivious, but Jaemin and Jisung told him that rumours about him spread all over campus and he was the most talked about person since Beyonce dropped Lemonade.

                The building with the giant neon sign was actually a club. Jeno and Donghyuck held hands as they walked in. Daniel was inside, sitting on a large armchair with a beer in his hand. He saw Donghyuck and Jeno and stood up instantly.

                “There he is!” He gave Jeno a fist bump. “My boy and you must be Haechan.”

                “His real name is Donghyuck.” Jeno said.

                “Nice to meet you.” Daniel grinned. His teeth were so white it almost blinded him and he was strong and well-built. There wasn’t a single girl in college who hasn’t either masturbated to the thought of him or fucked him or both.

                “Nice to meet you too…sir.” For some reason that came out naturally.

                “Oh come on, you can drop the honorifics. Plain old Daniel will do just fine, unless you’re into that.” He, Jeno and his friends burst into laughter as Donghyuck blushed bright red. No one could tell under the lights as Daniel wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

                “First round of drinks are on me. Now that we have the star, let’s get this party started!”

                _Are you sure? Because I’m ready to go home._

*********************

                “It’s a shame Jaehyun couldn’t come with us.” Taeyong sighed as he, Johnny and Mark made their way into a club through the side entrance, a trick only reserved for the most exclusive of guests. “I hope his grandmother is alright after the fall.”

                “Hey Tae!” Taeil greeted them in the kitchen, giving Taeyong a brief kiss. “Just in time for your usual Thursday cocktail.”

                “What’s up today? The kitchen seems busier than usual.” Johnny said, narrowly missing a tray of chicken wings that would have elbowed him in the gut.

                “There’s a college party outside and you know what college kids are like. Horny, drunk and hungry.”

                “Don’t you mean _or_?” Taeyong eyed him.

                “No, not really.” Taeil laughed. “Why don’t you guys head on upstairs? I’ll meet you guys in a bit.”

                Taeil’s club wasn’t the fanciest or the most exclusive, but it had great drinks, great food and pretty decent music. Most importantly, it was off the ‘exclusive’ list and wasn’t constantly surrounded by paparazzi, so Taeyong and Mark could party and drink without worrying about being caught. Also, their VIP booth was truly VIP. It was meant for them only and they didn’t have to worry about accidentally walking into a model humping some pro-gamer’s leg.

                “What a crowd.” Taeyong said looking down from above. The college kids were loud, rowdy and most definitely drunk.

                “Glad I never went.” Mark grinned, joining him at the side.

                “Are you sure?” Taeyong grinned. “Some of the best memories are made in college.”

                “Another few more years of peer pressure and sucking up to people I don’t give fucks about? Yeah right.”

                “Hold on, doesn’t that guy look familiar?” Johnny pointed to one kid in the corner.

                “It’s Donghyuck.” Mark gasped.

*********************

                Donghyuck stared in a mix of horror and awe as Daniel performed a body shot on one of the girls. He licked the salt off her inner thighs, downed a shot and took the lime from her mouth, making sure to press his lips on hers for a few seconds.

                “My turn!!!” Seongwoo, one of Daniel’s best friends stumbled towards the table drunkenly. He definitely had way too many shots to even take another, but as he laid down on the table it became clear that he wanted to give the shot.

                Donghyuck’s knees jerked when Daniel gave Seongwoo a wink and licked salt off Seongwoo’s lean abs. Seongwoo was a swimmer, so his abs were very well-defined and he moaned slightly at the sensation. Daniel kissed his best friend and sucked the lime from his lips.

                Donghyuck was pretty sure they were more than just best friends. He wondered how many of the girls knew it too.

                “Hey Hyuck! You want a shot?” Jeno asked, handing out glasses of tequila.

                “God no.” he shook his head. “I can’t do that.”

                “Okay fine.” Jeno laughed. “How about some beer pong?”

                “You can go first! I’ll watch.” Donghyuck said. Jeno nodded and head over to his gang of basketball teammates to play. Donghyuck was about to walk over when a gaggle (yes, he called them a gaggle) of girls rushed up from behind him and hooked their arms around him.

                “So we heard that you have a deal with a huge label!” one of them cooed.

                “Which label is it?” another asked.

                “NCT Music.”

                “OH MY GOSH!!!” Another one squealed. “So you know Trinity?!?!”

                “Uh, yes.”

                “Tell us, is Jaehyun really as hot as he looks onstage?”

                “Girl you can’t ask that! He’s a guy, he won’t be interested.”

                “Does Taeyong like girls or guys?”

                “Have you seen Mark Lee up close? Is his skin as flawless as it looks?”

                “Why don’t you ask him?”

                The girls turned to find Mark standing there in a leather jacket with his hair combed up. They were so stunned and shocked they couldn’t even breathe.

                “Mark…Lee…”

                “What are you doing here?” Donghyuck stared at him.

                “I could ask you the same.” Mark chuckled. “What happened to movie night?”

                “Change of plans.”

                “So he bought you to a club to play beer pong.”

                “Don’t say it.”

                “Cottonhead.” Mark scoffed. “If you’re uncomfortable we can go.”

                “I’m fine.” Donghyuck lied, drinking out of his beer bottle.

                “Says the man standing here with a beer bottle looking lonely. I saw you from upstairs you know.” Mark pulled Donghyuck in closer, whispering into his ear. “Your date bought you to a place you didn’t ask for and now he’s left you for beer pong. You call this fun?”

                Mark was right. Jeno was too engrossed in the game now, cheering and hollering with his groupmates. He didn’t even bother to look over to where he was now. Donghyuck bit his lip.

                “Fine. Let’s go.”

                Donghyuck dumped the bottle and followed Mark out of the club. They got into his car and Mark asked for directions. “You okay?”

                “Yeah.” Donghyuck didn’t want Mark to see him cry.

                Mark drove Donghyuck home in icy silence. Mark looked at Donghyuck, who was sniffling the whole ride home.

                “Talk to me.”

                “It’s fine.”

                “No it’s not fine.” Mark sighed. “He has moved from Cottonhead to Shithead now.”

                Donghyuck burst into giggles at that, still rubbing his eyes. “That’s his new crowd. Daniel and the Cool Kids gang. He only bought me because they asked him too, and they asked because the whole school knows I’m with NCT Music now.”

                “I see.”

                “I should have known.” Donghyuck shook his head. “He never liked me. I thought he did, but I was wrong.”

                “Now he has gone from Shithead to plain old asshole.” Mark sighed. “I had higher hopes for Cottonhead.”

                “What are you talking about? You didn’t like him when you first saw him.”

                “Okay fine,” Mark raised his hands in defeat. “Only because I know a skunk when I see one.”

                Donghyuck couldn’t even talk. He just made funny noises as he wiped his face. The two of them sat in Mark’s car for a few minutes, enjoying the night breeze through the windows.

                “You deserve better.” Mark said.

                “Like what?”

                “Someone who can treat you right. Someone who doesn’t make you cry. Someone who treats you like royalty, someone who would do anything to make you smile.”

                “That sounds like bits from a rap.” Donghyuck chuckled.

                “Not bad, maybe I should use it.” Mark turned to him, smiling a little. “Looks like we got some work done after all.”

                Seeing Mark smile made Donghyuck smile. Mark placed his hand on the back of Donghyuck’s head, patting it softly.

                “Thanks for taking me home.”

                “You’re welcome.”

                “You should get back to the party.”

                “Party? Nah,” Mark waved. “Taeyong is too busy kissing the chef and Johnny is with Ten somewhere.”

                “You know?”

                “Kind of hard not to.” Mark laughed. “They are not inconspicuous.”

                “Do you want to come inside?”

                “Is that an invitation?” Mark wriggled his eyebrows playfully. “Because I will take it.”

                The two of them went inside the house. Donghyuck went straight to the kitchen to offer a drink. “Can I get you anything?”

                “I’m fine.” He answered. “Is this you?” he pointed to a bunch of baby pictures on a wall.

                “Yeah it’s me.”

                “You were a cute kid.” Mark grinned. “What happened?”

                “Shut up.” He kicked him in the back of his calves. Donghyuck’s phone buzzed on the table and all colour drained from his face when he saw the name. “Shit. It’s Jeno.”

                “Put him on loudspeaker. I’ll answer it.”

                “What? No I…”

                “Just do it.” Mark snatched the phone from him and answered it.

                “Hello?” Mark said.

                “Who is this? Where is Donghyuck?”

                “This is Mark Lee. Donghyuck’s in the bathroom.”

                “Where is he?”

                “I brought him home.” Mark made a face. “He didn’t seem like he was having fun.”

                “Can you tell him to call me back?”

                “Uhm…no.” Mark turned off the call.

                “Mark!!!” Donghyuck slapped his arm. “What did you do that for?”

                “Don’t you dare think about calling him.” Mark warned him. “He’s an asshole who doesn’t deserve you.”

                “But still you don’t get to decide what I want to do with my date!”

                “So I’ll just stand here and watch you get your heart broken? Forget it.”

                “Why do you care? And since when do you care?”

                “Because I…”

                Suddenly, a loud thump sound could be heard from the floor above. “What was that?”

                “Is there someone at home?” Mark asked.

                “It can’t be. Doyoung hyung told me he was out tonight.” Mark and Doyoung rushed up the stairs to find the source of the noise. By the way, Donghyuck has a horrible habit that he can never fix and always gets him into trouble.

                “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

                And that is he never ever knocks.

                “LEE DONGHYUCK WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!” Doyoung panicked, ducking underneath the covers of his bed to cover his naked body. “LEARN TO KNOCK YOU SON OF A BITCH!!”

                “Why are you naked?” Donghyuck quivered, hiding his eyes behind his hands. “Why do you have candles and your clothes…oh my god you’re doing it again! Please don’t tell me you are-IS THAT WHY YOU LIED TO ME AND TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING OUT?!”

                “What are you doing home?! You said you were going to a late-night movie with Jeno-wait is he down there? You invited him in?! Boy I swear to you if that kid sticks his hands down your pants I will…”

                “Er, hi Doyoung.”

                “Holy shit.” Doyoung’s face turned pasty white when he saw Mark, even whiter than the covers he was using. “Oh god I am in trouble.”

                “Why? What is going on?”

                “Doyoung, I think I knocked the bottle of shampoo over and it spilled…” a man came out of the shower, wrapped with only a towel around his waist and his hair soaking wet. He looked up at Donghyuck and Mark and dropped the bottle in his hands.

                “Oh fuck.”

                “Hi Jaehyun hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update came a little late. Yesterday was my graduation so I was preoccupied all day XD Also I'm having major writer's block with this piece because I can't decide which of the 2679793 ways this story should end. I also started another johnten fic which is a bad idea now but I couldn't resist because johnten has been feeding us so well TT
> 
> Would you guys be interested in the other johnten fic? Or would you prefer for me to finish this ASAP? Let me know guys!


	5. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck has to decide once and for all who his heart belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are mentions of sex and of course sexual innuendos in here, nothing to do with minors of course but you should be warned XD the minors make out here and unless you are uncomfortable with that you can move on! Hahahaha!

                “Good morning everyone!” Ten greeted in his usual, obnoxiously cheery attitude, bursting into Doyoung’s house like a ray of sunshine. “Isn’t it an amazing morning? The sun is bright, the birds are singing, the smell of freshly toasted bread.”

                “Shut up.” Doyoung groaned. His eyes were sunken in and he had horrible bags underneath it. Donghyuck simply rolled his eyes and turned away from his cousin at the kitchen counter.

                “Ouch, you look terrible.” Ten made a face. “I guess Jaehyun kept you up all night huh?” he teased.

                “YOU KNEW?!?!?!” Donghyuck slammed his fist down on the table at Ten.

                “You didn’t?!” Ten stared back at Donghyuck in morbid realization at what he had just done. “Oh. Sorry.”

                “You told Ten and not me?!”

                “I didn’t tell you! How did you know?”

                “I picked up the clues! Condom in the trash, you were constantly staying out all night, Jaehyun arrives work later than usual, you two were never seen together yet when you disappeared he disappeared too.” Ten shrugged. “I’m Sherlock Holmes when it comes to sex scandals and affairs. Plus you started wearing Donghyuck’s sweaters too.”

                “Oh my god.” The youngest rubbed his temples.

                “So where’s Jaehyun? Ask him to join us for breakfast.”

                “He’s not here.” Doyoung slammed the fridge loudly. “Little cockblocking buster here busted us yesterday and Jaehyun went home without doing anything!”

                “Why?”

                “Mark was here too last night.”

                “Oh.” Ten bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Poor you.”

                “I cannot believe you are doing this again.” Donghyuck groaned.

                “Relax, what Jaehyun and I have is purely sexual. I’m not going to be hurt by this, save a few scratches and what not.” Doyoung said.

                “I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about him.” Donghyuck snapped. “You always do this. You build a sexual relationship, fuck and then dump. You leave the men behind broken-hearted.”

                “They get too attached. They always do.”

                “Yeah well this isn’t just some ‘they’ is it? This is Jaehyun. A popular hip-hop singer. Mark’s teammate. My. Partner’s. Teammate. Just like Ten is screwing MY. BOSS.”

                “I have urges and so does Jaehyun! We’re just helping each other!”

                “I don’t understand, I thought you hated him.” Ten asked, genuinely confused.

                “He is so incredibly annoying.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Sometimes, when his stupid mouth runs all I want to do is just rip his tongue out, but then he gets down and shows me what his tongue really can do.” He grinned.

                “Oh my god.” Donghyuck covered his ears.

                “I mean one minute we’re arguing, next thing I know he’s nailed me to the bathroom wall and my fingers are leaving marks on his skin.”

                “PLEASE STOP TALKING.”

                “Like a few nights ago, he said he wanted to take me home right? We’re in the office basement where his car was and we started arguing about how Neapolitan ice cream was disgusting and then I said ‘I bet your cum is disgusting too’ and then he said ‘you wanna bet’ and like 5 minutes later, I’m bent over his lap in the car…”

                “I CAN’T HEAR YOU TWO LA LA LA LA DEE LAH.” Donghyuck clamped two dish towels into his ears and sang some utter nonsense on the top of his lungs. Ten snatched the towels from him and threw them back at him.

                “You need to explain yourself too. You were supposed to be out with Jeno but why did you bring back Mark Lee instead?” Doyoung narrowed his eyes at him.

                “You brought Mark Lee home??! OOOOHHHH YOU NASTY!!” Ten squealed.

                “Shut up.” Donghyuck threw the towels at the Thai man. “Jeno didn’t take me to the movies like he promised. He took me to a lame college party in a club I didn’t want to go to, Mark was there, he saw I had a miserable time and he took me home.”

                Doyoung made a face and Donghyuck instantly knew what he wanted to say.

                “Please don’t say I told you so.”

                “Fine. I won’t say those words, even though you need to hear it.” Doyoung said.

                “It’s really sweet of Mark to take you home though.” Ten smiled. “He would make a great boyfriend. I think he likes you.”

                “No he doesn’t.” _Does he?_

                “Why not? You would be surprised!” Doyoung said.

                “Think about it, remember how you were asking for the reason Mark chose you out of all the YouTube stars in the world?”

                “Yeah.”

                “And then he spent time teaching you in the recording studio?”

                “Yeah?”

                “And last night he took you home after a miserable date? Comforted you and consoled you too?”

                “Yeah?”

                “You seriously don’t think he has any other kind of affection towards you?” Ten wiggled his eyebrows.

                “Uh…” _shit does he? He can’t be having affection for me, he’s just being nice._

_Isn’t it?_

                “Don’t bother with him Ten.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “I can hear the gears working in his head.” He hastily dumped his coffee cup into the sink. It was a surprise the cup didn’t just break in the sink due to the force.

                “Fuck,” Doyoung cursed. “I am so horny right now I swear…”

                “Call him and have phone sex or something!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!” Donghyuck screamed and stomped up the stairs like the teenager he is.

                “What did I say?” Doyoung asked Ten absentmindedly.

                “Too much Doyoung. Too much.”

*********************

                It is Day 8 to the concert and preparations were going on smoothly. Donghyuck continued to impress not just Trinity, but also his dance teachers Kai and Sehun as well as Johnny with his hard work and skills. Jaehyun stopped making cracks about how Donghyuck was just an inexperienced nobody and seemed to be spending more time in the ‘bathroom’ instead. He called it ‘pre-concert jitters’.

                Mark and Donghyuck called it ‘bullshit’.

                “Here.” Donghyuck handed Mark a bottle of water after an intense practice session. Mark had sweat dripping all over him and Taeyong practically passed out on the floor.

                “Thanks.” He took the bottle and guzzled it like he hadn’t seen water in three days. Donghyuck stared at his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he titled his head back to drink. He bought the bottle to his lips while he stared at the random water droplet that was making it’s way down Mark’s jaw, his neck, his collar and disappeared behind his thin shirt.

                “Stop doing that.”

                “What?” Donghyuck snapped out of his reverie.

                “Licking the bottle like that.” Donghyuck didn’t realize that he was licking the neck of his own bottle, tongue swirling around the mouth of the bottle without dipping his tongue in. “Fucking Christ.”

                “Sorry.” Donghyuck tucked the bottle behind his back and turned away shyly. His face flushed in embarrassment as he mentally yelled at himself _STUPID STUPID STUPID WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!?!?!?_

“It was a great job guys.” Taeyong clapped his hands, commanding attention. “Let’s take a half hour break.”

                “I’ll go get some food.” Doyoung said, standing up from behind his laptop. “Anybody want anything?”

                “Chicken.” Donghyuck said.

                “I have a craving for Chinese food.” Mark answered.

                “I’ll go with you.” Jaehyun stood up to join Doyoung.

                “What?” Taeyong stared in confusion. “But I thought…”

                “Don’t get any ideas hyung.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I’m helping Doyoung so that his noodle arms won’t drop any of the food he’s carrying.”

                Mark and Donghyuck looked at each other.

                “Shut up.” Doyoung slammed the door behind them.

                “What’s up with those two?” Taeyong asked.

                “We have no idea, and frankly, we don’t want to know.” Mark answered.

                Taeyong shrugged and left the practice room for a bit, leaving Mark and Donghyuck alone together. Donghyuck slumped down on the couch to get some rest, feeling his phone vibrate.

                “Who is it?” Mark asked, looking at Donghyuck on the phone.

                “No one.”

                “Then who are you texting? A ghost?”

                A knock came on the door and Mark presumed it was Taeyong, except it turned out to be Jeno and that was even worse. His nostrils flared slightly as he tightened his jaw.

                “Hey Hyuck.” Jeno smiled his usual grin, running up to Donghyuck and wrapping his arms around him. “How’s practice?”

                “It was fine.”

                “What are you doing here?” Mark asked. “This studio is for authorised personnel only.”

                Jeno flashed his authorised visitor pass from the downstairs security room and smirked. “Relax. I’m not trying to steal anything.” He turned to Donghyuck and smiled again. “Except you.”

                “Jeno!” Donghyuck slapped his arm lightly, face flushed again. “Not in public.”

                “Are you free tonight? Let’s go out again. Daniel has invited us.”

                “To another lame college party?” Mark chuckled. “Great choice of date there Cottonhead.”

                “Jesus Christ Mark.” Donghyuck rubbed his temple, although he had to admit seeing Daniel again wasn’t high on his list of Great Date Ideas.

                “Stay out of this. What I do with Donghyuck is none of your business.”

                “And what have you done aside from disappointing him?”

                “You son of a…”

                “Wait!” Donghyuck stood in between them, stopping Jeno from getting any closer. “Jeno I think you better leave.”

                Jeno swallowed his pride and looked at Donghyuck for a bit. He looked at Mark, and then Donghyuck. Then Mark, then Donghyuck. Then Mark, then Donghyuck.

                With one hand around Donghyuck’s waist he pulled the boy into his arms and kissed him. Donghyuck’s eyes flared open in shock when he felt Jeno’s lips on his. He pushed against Jeno’s chest to let him go, but Jeno was so much stronger and it was useless. Then he realized _Jeno is kissing me._

_The man of my dreams is kissing me._

                “I’ll see you tonight.” Jeno said as they parted for air. He shot Mark a glare and left the room. Donghyuck was still trying to recover from what just happened, and then he realized Mark was still standing in the room. He turned around and Mark’s eyes were almost dead inside. There was a layer of sadness, and then anger. His fists were curled up tightly and he kept rutting his teeth together.

                “Hey guys!” Jaehyun, Doyoung and Taeyong returned with their arms full of takeaway containers. “Time for lunch!”

                “I’m not hungry.” Mark muttered. He left the studio and slammed the door.

*********************

                In a span of 30 seconds, the love of his life finally kissed him, and his partner (and object of his secret fantasies) stormed off and didn’t want to be spoken to. It was like God gave him the world and then ripped it away from him when he just started playing with it.

                Donghyuck chewed his food absentmindedly, staring off at somewhere in some distance. Jaehyun and Doyoung were debating about something (no one cared anymore), Ten hadn’t been seen since this morning and Taeyong was on the phone. Donghyuck nibbled the end if his chopstick as he stared into oblivion again. His lips still tingled at Jeno’s kiss, but for some reason, he couldn’t erase the image of Mark’s face after the kiss from his head. The way he just looked so despondent. It was as if he was disappointed that they kissed.

                But why? Why should he be disappointed? Why should he even care? That’s the part Donghyuck couldn’t figure out.

                “Penny for your thoughts.” Taeyong said, nudging him with the ends of his chopstick.

                “Huh?” Donghyuck mumbled. “Nothing.”

                “Mark just stormed out of here looking angrier than I have ever seen.” Taeyong said. “Is there something going on between you two?”

                “No, I don’t think so.”

                “Why is he so mad?”

                “I don’t…well…” Donghyuck sighed. “I have a friend. This guy named…”

                “Jeno?”

                “How did you know?”

                “Mark told me when he came in the other day.” Taeyong answered. “He said he looked like a cotton bud.”

                “Oh.” _Jesus Christ Mark Lee._  “Well he came to see me today and… and he kissed me.”

                Taeyong looked at Donghyuck in a mix of horror and surprise. He stopped slurping his noodles and put his chopsticks down. “And?”

                “And Mark looked upset. I don’t know why he’s upset.”

                “Perhaps you should talk to him.”

                “Should I? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?”

                “I don’t think he can say no to you.” Taeyong smiled weirdly. “Trust me.”

                “Okay.”

                “You like Jeno right?”

                “Yeah. I guess. I think. I don’t know.”

                “Because for somebody who was just kissed by the person he was dreaming of for months, you don’t look very excited.”

                “I can’t, because Mark’s mad at me.”

                “And why should that bother you?”

                _THAT’S EXACTLY THE POINT?!?!? WHY IS IT BOTHERING ME?!?!?_

                “I… well…”

                “Would you like to hear a story?” Taeyong asked.

                “Uhm, sure.”

                “Taeil was actually dating a girl before we were together.” Taeyong started. “Her name was Seulgi and they were very happy together. Taeil and I met each other in science class and became partners. I was still discovering myself and messing around until I got into some real trouble.”

                “What trouble?”

                “I fell for someone who cheated on me.” Taeyong sighed. “By the time I found out he was already in a relationship with someone else I had fallen in love with him.”

                “Oh no.”

                “The breakup was messy, and I was just broken after that. Taeil stuck by me and he took care of me, watched movies with me, helped me with homework. If it wasn’t for him I probably wouldn’t have graduated high school.”

                “That’s nice.”

                “There was one time, as we were watching a movie on TV, he told me that watching me breakup with that douchebag was the hardest time of his life. I asked him why, and he said because he saw me cry. He saw me in pain over someone who didn’t deserve an ounce of sympathy. His heart felt every ache mine did, and then he said the only reason why his heart ached for me was because he cared about me.”

                “Really?”

                “Long story short, he broke up with Seulgi and we got together, but my point is, if someone is bothering you, it’s only because you care. You care about them and you care what they think of you. Whatever they do matters to you because _they_ matter.”

                Donghyuck stared at Taeyong like he had just found God. Suddenly every question he had in his head was answered, along with the not-so-shocking realization that _oh my god, I have a crush on Mark._

                Perhaps it was something he knew but tried to deny, and now that it was so obvious, it couldn’t be denied any longer.

                “Talk to Mark.” Taeyong patted his arm. “He’s not as tough as he looks. Not when it comes to you.”

*********************

                “I knew I would find you here.”

                “Did you?” Mark looked up from his lyric book in the recording studio. He twirled his pen in between his fingers. “I need a new hangout.”

                “Actually I tried the smoking zone first but I couldn’t find you.”

                “I was there.” Mark cleared his throat.

                “Can we talk?”

                Mark looked at Donghyuck for a bit and shuffled over, making space for him to sit next to him on the couch.

                “Talk.” He said.

                “Why are you so mad at Jeno?”

                “I’m not mad at Jeno, I’m mad at you.” Mark snapped. “I told you never to call him and you did.”

                “You said call, you never said anything about text.” Donghyuck said. “And besides, I can’t just ignore him. He’s my friend.”

                “Do friends let another friend kiss them like that?”

                “Well… no I guess.”

                “Did you like it?”

                “What?” Donghyuck stared at him incredulously. “What does that have to do with anything?”

                “Just answer the question.” Mark folded his arms, looking stern and unimpressed, a look which he wears too well, and he knew it. Donghyuck licked his lips, trying to suppress the thought of _shit angry Mark looks hot._

                “No, I won’t.” Donghyuck snapped back. “And why do you want to know? You think you can do better?”

                “Yes.” Mark sat up, bringing his face inches away from Donghyuck’s. “I know I can kiss better than he can.”

                “That’s cocky.” _And hot. So fucking hot._

                “I saw how you went stiff went he kissed you. Bet he tastes like cotton fluff in your mouth huh?”

                “He does not.” Donghyuck cleared his throat to try and appear like he wasn’t affected, but deep down he was shaking with anticipation. Every nerve under his skin was set aflame by Mark’s gaze.

                “Your phone.”

                “What?”

                “Your phone.” Mark smirked. “It has a picture of me on it.”

                _OH FOR FUCKS SAKE._ Donghyuck slapped himself mentally. He had changed his wallpaper from a picture of a cat to Mark’s picture from his recent stage performance. You could hardly tell it was him because it was just a black silhouette on stage with the lights and confetti on him, but Donghyuck loved that shot because it represented everything he wanted. To be in the spotlight. To be on stage. To feel the vibrations and screams of people cheering him on. To be a star.

                It has nothing to do with the fact that Mark was sleeveless in that photo and if you squint hard enough, you could see the veins and muscles of his arms clearly outlined. It wasn’t because of his strong stance, standing there as if he was the commander, the captain, the master of the whole ship. So powerful and commanding. So strong and forceful, yet with a hint of grace in his figure.

                Okay maybe it has a _little_ to do with it.

                “Want to hear a story about that shot?” Mark said, pulling Donghyuck closer to him. “It was after we performed Whiplash. You know the lyrics to that don’t you?”

                “Y…yes.” How could he not? Whiplash was the official hoe anthem of the 21st century. The lyrics were so sexual that even Ten blushed when he first heard it, and Ten considered himself the ‘original hoe’.

                “I always get such a rise out of performing that song.” Mark cupped Donghyuck’s cheek in his, focused on his lips. “I hear the crowd scream my name and it just makes my blood run faster. I think about pinning someone down beneath me, grinding against them until they are screaming my name the way the crowd in screaming mine.”

                _Oh fuck._

                “Tell me, do you dream of me when you listen to that song? When you say they put you to sleep, you mean it differently don’t you?”

                _Fuck fuck FUCK FUCK ABORT MISSION ABOOOORT_

“Are you going to tell me or not?”

                “I…I…”

                _My brain is not functioning. Nothing is crossing through my mind right now except for the fact that you are so close to me and I can smell your cologne and your lips are LITERALLY MILLIMETRES  away from mine and I just want to smash your face with mine._

                Donghyuck’s tongue darted out to wipe his dry lips. Mark groaned at the sight. “Fuck don’t do that.”

                “Why?”

                “Keep it up and I won’t have any control over what comes next.”

                _Do I want that?_

_Fuck this. Yes I do._

Donghyuck grabbed a bottle of water and opened the cap, trying to wet his dry lips. He could hear Mark growling a little as he gulped down the water and for some reason it satisfied him. He smiled a little at the feeling of Mark’s arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

                _Like taming a wild beast. Come on Mark._

“Hey kids I…” Yuta opened the door hastily and found Donghyuck in Mark’s arms.

                “For fuck’s sake.” Mark snapped at Yuta.

                “Why are you two like that?” Yuta looked at them. “You look constipated.”

                Donghyuck wanted nothing more than to throw Yuta out of the studio. He felt Mark’s arm retract back and he cursed a million more times in his head.

                “Well hold in your shit you two. We have a song to record.”

                “Can’t it wait?”

                “Just yesterday you were begging me to hurry up, now you want me to delay it. Make up your mind kid.” Yuta scoffed. “And no, we are not waiting. You think the Mona Lisa was just sitting there on Da Vinci’s easel going ‘yeah honey take your time’? No it was screaming ‘bitch you better bring yo ass and that fucking paintbrush and paint me up and down like I’m one of your French girls’.”

                “Didn’t Da Vinci take about 7 years to finish the Mona Lisa?”

                “And that’s why he’s dead now isn’t he?” Yuta made a face. “Get in the booth and shut up. We have a masterpiece to record.”

*********************

                The ride home was excruciatingly painful. There weren’t any injuries or anything but it was so quiet and the mood was icy cold as Mark drove Donghyuck home without saying a word. Since Yuta’s annoying cockblock, the two of them haven’t been able to look at each other properly. While they did finish recording a good song, Mark had spent the entire session eye-fucking Donghyuck so intensely Donghyuck felt his skin peel.

                “We’re here.” Mark said as they arrived Donghyuck’s home.

                “Oh.”

                The two of them got out and Donghyuck fumbled for his house keys.

                “Twice.” He mumbled.

                “What?”

                “It happened twice.” Donghyuck said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “To your songs.”

                Mark couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He placed his hands on Donghyuck’s waist, stepping closer. “What else?” he asked, his voice low and deep, bringing his lips close to his ears.

                “I have other pictures.” Donghyuck’s voice shook in his throat, his body ringing with anticipation as he felt Mark’s breath over his skin.

                “What kind of pictures?”

                “Like…” Donghyuck gasped and bit back a moan as Mark licked a patch of skin under his ear, nibbling gently. “You…on stage.”

                “And?” he could feel Mark grinning against his skin. “Tell me more babe.”

                Donghyuck was so close to falling apart and Mark hasn’t even kissed him yet. His hands were already around his neck, gripping him for life because if he didn’t he would fall to his knees. “I…think about you a lot.”

                “When?”

                “Before I sleep.” He breathed out shakily, moaning when Mark’s lips travelled south. “When I…when I…”

                “What babe? Speak up?”

                “When I…” he tilted his head back to give Mark more access. “Am…alone… when I….s..ss…sing…”

                “Good boy.” Mark pressed Donghyuck against the door to support him, fingers messing with the hemline of his shirt. “What else? When you imagine me, what do you imagine me doing?”

                “I imagine…” Donghyuck buried his face in Mark’s chest, only to have it yanked up again.

                “Look me in the eyes and tell me what you want, or I won’t give it to you.”

                “I imagine your lips on mine.” Donghyuck said, licking his lips, knowing it drove Mark crazy. “Even when Jeno kissed me, I imagine it’s yours.”

                “Fuck yes.” Mark finally pressed his lips against Donghyuck’s and the boy practically melted against him. His senses were so full of Mark and he wanted more, so much more as he pulled the rapper closer to him, fingers running through his hair. Mark pressed his tongue against Donghyuck’s and the singer let him in, finally tasting that sweet mouth he had been dreaming off for months.

                The two of them grinded against each other, Donghyuck’s tail bone hitting against the door continuously. He was in pain but he could care less because he was so wrapped up in how good Mark tastes, how hot his skin feels, how strong his arms are. _Fuck I needed this._

                “Is Jeno coming?” Mark asked as they parted for air.

                “No.” Donghyuck breathed. “I told him I wasn’t interested.”

                “That’s my boy.” Mark kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks and finally his lips again. “You don’t call him again. Ever. The only person who gets to kiss you is me. You’re mine now.”

                “Yes.” _Yes to everything. Yes to you._

                “Is Doyoung home?”

                “Who cares?”

                “Fair enough.” The two of them darted inside, locking the door and the rest of the world behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I said on Twitter that I finished Star, but I'll hold off on posting the last two chapters so soon. I have a tendency to go back and rewrite stuff after I've had time to think about it, so the next update is probably going to come a few days later. Follow me on twitter @sweetkpopfanfic if you want to know exactly when!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kind words you left in support of this fic and the johnten that I haven't finished LMAO You guys are the best! Let me know what you think and don't forget to give kudos and subscribe if you like it!


	6. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Mark's new single is finally here. Donghyuck's dreams are coming true, but not without a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seem to have a knack for torturing my characters TT

                “Well, this is uncomfortable.”

                “I agree.” Jaehyun washed his face thoroughly and grabbed a fresh towel from the towel rack. “This house is big enough for only one hoe.”

                “Thank god I’m not one.” Mark smirked carelessly. His hair was a mess and his eyes were still heavy with sleep, but he knew he had practice coming up and needed to get ready. He wasn’t in the least bit surprised to find Jaehyun in Doyoung and Donghyuck’s bathroom when he woke up.

                “Why can’t you two get it on at your place?” Mark asked.

                “His bed is smaller.” Jaehyun grinned. “So we have to squeeze much tighter here than in my apartment.”

                “Jesus.” Mark rolled his eyes. “Don’t you guys get sick of each other?”

                “That’s hypocritical, coming from someone who spent the night in Donghyuck’s bed.” Jaehyun scoffed. “Where’s your evidence?”

                “What evidence?’

                “The condom. Unless you didn’t use one.”

                Mark shook his head. “I’m not going to do anything he doesn’t want to. I’m not an animal.”

                “I’m shocked.” Jaehyun mocked. “And here I thought you wanted him because of his ass.”

                “I like him, okay?” Mark said. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

                “That’s commendable.”

                “It’s not like you would understand.” Mark sighed. “I doubt you ever liked any one of the people you fucked.”

                Jaehyun pursed his lips into a thin line. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror, inspecting the tired eyes, clear skin marked with blotches of red and messed up hair. “Maybe.”

                “Hyung, did you?”

                “There’s a lot about me you don’t know.”

                Just then, Doyoung dragged himself out of his room. His hair was a mess as well, body covered with the blanket from his bed. He didn’t notice Mark at all as he walked to the bathroom sleepily, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s naked waist.

                “Come back to bed.” He mumbled against his skin.

                Jaehyun just chuckled, kissing the top of Doyoung’s head, then his forehead, then his nose. Mark watched the scene between those two, stepping back to give them some privacy. There was a look in Jaehyun’s eyes, one that Mark had never seen before.

                He walked back to Donghyuck’s room and slowly closed the door. Donghyuck was still rolled up under the covers, snoring faintly. Mark learned the hard way that Donghyuck was a blanket hogger, and spent quite a few minutes tugging it back on his body every hour.

                There were still remnants of chips and soda cans from the night before. Despite whatever dirty intention Jaehyun thought they had (of course they did), they actually spent the night talking and playing board games. Eventually the two of them fell asleep on the bed with a Monopoly set between them.

                “Wake up.” Mark murmured into Donghyuck’s ear.

                The boy shifted but did not get up. Mark kissed his cheek again.

                “Wake up.”

                If there was anything better than Donghyuck during the day, it was Donghyuck in the morning. The sun highlighted his beautiful skin from the shade of the curtains, his long eyelashes fluttered gracefully as he bat the sleepiness out of his eyes.

                “Good morning.” Mark chuckled.

                “Good morning.” Donghyuck mumbled. “Did you…did you really spend the night here?”

                “I did.”

                “Oh my god,” Donghyuck rubbed his face. “If Doyoung finds out he’s going to flip.”

                “I wouldn’t worry about that.” Mark said. “He brought his own boy toy home to fuck. He’s can’t judge us.”

                “You don’t know Doyoung.” Donghyuck shook his head. “The man thinks he can be judge, juror and executioner even after committing murder.”

                Mark just laughed and kissed him. “Then let’s go down and face the trial together.”

                Together. That’s the best word Donghyuck has heard in his lifetime.

                “By the way,” Donghyuck fished out a tiny pill container, no larger than a USB drive from between his pillows. “Is this yours?”

                “Oh yeah.”

                “What are they?”

                “Just some headache pills.” Mark shrugged. “I get them a lot.” He kissed Donghyuck gently. “Nothing you should worry about.”

                “Who said I was worried?”

                “You sing better than you lie.”

                Mark dodged a pillow that Donghyuck threw at him.

*********************

                “Welcome welcome!!” Johnny greeted them with arms wide open as Trinity, Donghyuck and Doyoung entered his office. Ten was resting against his table, wiping his lips with a tissue. Donghyuck shuddered to imagine what they were actually doing before they entered.

                “We have only 5 days left till the concert.” Johnny said as they all settled down. “Everything going good?”

                “It’s great.” Taeyong answered.

                “Yuta just sent me the complete mix of Mark’s mixtape, including your new lead single with Donghyuck.” Johnny grinned. “He called me at least ten times last night to brag about how it was the greatest thing he had ever written. Have you all heard it?”

                “No.” The rest of them answered. Mark and Donghyuck looked at each other. They haven’t heard the final product either.

                “Then buckle up. You are in for a ride.” Johnny took out his phone and connected it to his speakers. A soft guitar melody came through and Taeyong’s eyes bugged out. Jaehyun couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips.

_Heaven only knows where you've been_ __  
But I don't really need to know  
I know where you're gonna go

                “Oh my god.” Doyoung’s skin pricked with goose bumps at Donghyuck’s beautiful voice. Ten was hiding his smile with his hands and Johnny had his eyes shut, his head bopping to the music. Donghyuck’s hands were shaking. He had never been so nervous to hear his own voice. Then came Mark’s rap.

_Tell me what you want from me, I'll do it if you say so_ __  
'Cause you're the only one for me, I'm never gonna say no  
I found me an angel, I can see it in your halo

                Donghyuck slipped his hand into Mark’s lap to hold his. Mark looked back at him and smiled. They didn’t need to say a word.

                The music was doing it for them.

                The bridge arrived and Donghyuck’s powerful, emotional voice vibrated around the room. Taeyong had his jaw down in shock and amazement. Mark squeezed Donghyuck’s hand tighter as the bridge ended and Donghyuck’s high note approached.

                “Oh my god praise the almighty lord.” Doyoung looked up as he heard the high note. The song ended and he jumped out his seat and pulled Donghyuck into a hug. “I am so proud of you!!!”

                “That song is so good!!” Ten squealed, joining Doyoung and Donghyuck in a little three man jig. “It’s beautiful!!”

                “Wow.” Taeyong clapped his hands slowly. He patted the youngest Trinity member on the back. “It’s amazing.”

                “I hate to admit it,” Jaehyun smirked. “but it’s really good.”

                “Jung Jaehyun finally lowering his ego?” Doyoung grinned. “Guess who’s going through character development?”

                “Shut up.”

                “Mark, Donghyuck, you two should be very proud of yourselves. We have another hit on our hands!” Johnny rubbed his hands in glee.

                “Thank you.”

                “Thank you.”

                “In fact, since it’s so good, why don’t you two perform it at the upcoming concert?”

                “WHAT?!?!” Mark and Donghyuck whipped their heads and stared at Johnny.

                “But we don’t have…” Mark started.

                “Why not?” Johnny shrugged. “It’s just too good to keep it a secret any longer. And besides, this might drum up publicity for your mixtape. Donghyuck has the special stage with Trinity anyways, why don’t we do it all together?”

                “But…” Donghyuck looked at Mark before looking back up at Johnny. “Do you think we’re ready?”

                “I don’t know. Do you?”

                The two of them looked at each other. After a few minutes of quiet silence, Taeyong stood up to pat their backs. “You don’t have to decide now.”

                “Yeah.” Ten agreed. “You guys should talk about it.”

                “Take some time to think about it.” Johnny said. “Just let us know as soon as possible.”

                “Do you want to do it?” Mark asked Donghyuck after they left the office and walked back to the studio.

                “I don’t know. Do you? It is your song.”

                “It’s not my song, it’s our song.” Mark said. “We’re doing this together.”

                “But I’m just a rookie.”

                “You don’t sound like one.” Mark took his hand in his, stopping in the middle of the hallway. “And besides I don’t care if you are one. You’re my partner,” he lifted his hand to kiss it. “And we’re in this together.”

                “Then,” Donghyuck smiled at him. “Let’s do this.” He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and leaned up to kiss him, feeling his strong arms around his waist.

                “Ahem.” The two of them stopped and turned to find Taeyong with his arms crossed, tapping his foot against the floor.

                “Uh…”

                “Is there something going on between you two that I don’t know about?”

                “AH HAH!!!” Doyoung pointed at the two of them with an accusing finger. “Now you know how it feels like!!”

                “What feels like what?” Taeyong turned to them.

                “Donghyuck caught Jaehyun and Doyoung having sex.” Ten answered.

                “WHAT?!?!?!?!?” Taeyong screamed.

                “Oh you didn’t know?” Ten gasped at Taeyong’s outburst. Doyoung’s nostrils were flaring at his best friend and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Ten screwed up. “Uh I just remembered I have to pick up Johnny’s dry-cleaning bye.” He flew from the scene as fast as his legs could carry him.

                “What have you two been doing behind my back?!” the leader raged. His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning red.

                “Taeyong hyung, I swear I didn’t-OW!!” Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun’s ear and dragged him.

                “You two are coming with me!!” he grabbed Mark’s right ear with his other hand and the youngster writhed in pain.

                “Hyung!!!”

                “Wow.” Donghyuck breathed. “Remind me never to get on Taeyong’s bad side.”

                “Yeah, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get a shovel.”

                “Why?”

                “I need to bury Ten’s body once I kill him.”

*********************

                “Oh god I think I’m going to throw up.” Donghyuck whined, rubbing his stomach in the audience pit of the stadium arena.

                “Well whatever you do don’t mess up the floor.” Doyoung handed him a plastic Starbucks cup. “Here.”

                “I’m fine.”

                “If you want we can go see a doctor after this.”

                “No thanks. I think it’s just nerves.” Donghyuck breathed. Today was rehearsal day, the day before Trinity’s solo concert and his debut as an artist on their stage. He had done everything, hours of endless practice, extra dance classes, but nothing in the world could have prepared him for the actual stage itself.

                “Did you take any coffee?” Doyoung asked him.

                “No. I’m allergic, remember?”

                “Are you okay?” Mark came up to him, rubbing his lower back.

                “I’m fine.” Donghyuck smiled. “You?”

                “Great!” Mark grinned. “I’m excited! I can’t wait for tomorrow!”

                “Go up there and rehearse.” The rapper nodded and practically hopped onto the stage. Donghyuck shook his head. “I wish I had his adrenaline.”

                “He does look excited.”

                Donghyuck smiled as he watched Trinity rehearse under the hot stage lights. Park Chanyeol, the concert director was watching them intensely, along with Jongin and Sehun constantly making sure their formation was correct. Donghyuck was jealous. He wished he had Mark’s confidence, his energy and probably his talent too.

                _You can do this. You have been waiting for it your whole life._

                “Look at him go.” Doyoung pointed at Jaehyun as Trinity danced to Whiplash. “Son of a bitch knows what he’s doing.”

                “They don’t call him the heartbreaker for nothing.” Donghyuck watched Jaehyun drag his hands all his body, feeling himself alongside the music. He turned and saw Doyoung shaking in his spot.

                “I think you’re the one who needs to see a doctor.” Donghyuck snickered.

                “Okay Donghyuck!” Chanyeol called him up. “You’re on next.”

                “Good luck!” Doyoung patted his bottom as he went up the stage. “You can do this!!!”

                “Okay, as you come up on stage, remember to walk down to that platform.” Chanyeol told him, showing the directions he drew on his clipboard. “Then you stay there until the second chorus and walk back here for the bridge.”

                “Oh god.” Donghyuck rubbed his hands. “I don’t know if I can remember all this.”

                “You’ll do fine.” Mark said, grabbing his sweaty hand. “Just follow my lead.”

                “What if I…”

                “Hyuck, it’s just a rehearsal.” Mark held his hand and cupped his face. “Do you trust me?”

                “Yes.”

                “Then just enjoy this. With me.”

                Donghyuck smiled at him so beautifully it made Mark’s heart flutter. They turned to the front of the stage as the first beat dropped. The stadium was empty now, but in exactly 24 hours it would be filled with people who will meet Donghyuck for the first time and never leave his side afterwards.

*********************

                “Has anyone seen Doyoung?” Donghyuck asked, his lips moving awkwardly while the make-up artists concentrate on the rest of his face.

                “I think he went out to get some water.” Ten said, patting his shoulders. It was quiet for now, but in exactly 1 hour and 34 seconds, the entire stadium was going to be filled with screaming fans ready to toss their underwear onstage. Donghyuck was dressed in his stage costume, a soft pink sweater and ripped jeans with his hair freshly dyed. His blood was already pounding and there weren’t enough tissues to wipe his sweat away.

                “Hi, have you seen my manager?” Donghyuck asked some of the staff members as he went out of the dressing room. They all shook their heads and muttered an apology.

                “Hyung? Hyung are you here? Hyung?” Donghyuck checked all the rooms and even the bathroom. Doyoung was nowhere to be found and he was getting anxious.

                “Donghyuck!”

                “Jeno?” Donghyuck stared at Jeno with a mixture of relief when he showed up backstage with flowers and a gift. “You made it!”

                “Thanks for inviting me to your debut performance.” Jeno smiled, hugging him tightly. “These are for you. This is an energy drink the team uses to get us pumped before a performance. It works wonders.”

                “Thank you.” Donghyuck took the flowers gratefully. “I wish I could talk to you but I need to find Doyoung. He’s gone missing.”

                “Do you need any help?”

                “It’s fine. You should go out and find your seat. The concert is going to start soon.”

                “Alright, by the way, you look incredible. You really do.”

                “Thanks.” If this was any other moment, Donghyuck would have kissed him (maybe), but after all that he had been through, he knew that kissing Jeno was something he no longer wanted. He was afraid that Jeno wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore after he turned him down, but him showing up at his debut performance meant that he was ready to keep the peace and maintain their friendship. For that, he couldn’t be anymore grateful.

                “Hyung? Hyung?” Donghyuck continued looking for Doyoung, hands clasping on a closet door. “Hyung AHHHHHHHHH!!!!” he slammed the door shut and dropped his flowers.

                “What’s wrong?” Mark came out of his dressing room. “What’s with the screaming?”

                “I…Doyoung…inside….fuck you look hot.”

                “Thanks.” Mark grinned. “You think the fans will like it?”

                “I think they will want to rip your clothes off and kiss your body from top to toe.” Donghyuck eyed the handsome rapper, dressed in a yellow shirt with a black button up around it and matching ripped jeans.

                “Of course they do.” He smirked. “What’s wrong? Have you seen Jaehyun hyung?”

                “He’s in my manager.”

                “Don’t you mean _with_?”

                “No I don’t.”

                “Okay,” Mark winced. “Ew.”

                “God I really do need to throw up.” Donghyuck pushed past Mark and raced to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and he heard screams pulsating from the walls. He checked his watch. 30 minutes left until the concert began.

                He unwrapped Jeno’s gift and took out a bottle with some milky liquid inside. He huffed and opened the cap, gulping down it’s contents. It gave his body a nice buzz and he squirmed in his spot.

                “Anything for the adrenaline.” He finished its contents and dumped it in the can.

*********************

                “This concert is amazing!!” Ten was waving his Trinity light stick from the VIP booth in the stadium. The concert was more than half-way through and Donghyuck had just finished his first performance with Trinity. The whole crowd screamed when he started singing and once his performance was over, his fancams were leaked all over he internet. He became the No.1 trending person on Twitter and most of the Korean search engines.

                “Look at that.” Johnny scrolled on Twitter, reading fan reviews of Donghyuck’s performance. “That is what you call making an impact.”

                “I am so proud of him.” Doyoung clapped his hands. “Let’s go see him!”

                The two of them went out of the VIP booth and ran backstage. Donghyuck was in his dressing room, panting heavily as he got ready to change into another costume.

                “You were amazing!!” Ten hugged him.

                “Was I?” Donghyuck smiled. “It was so much fun! So much fun!! To hear the screams, my adrenaline was through the roof! Oh my god!!”

                “Save that energy, you only have ten more minutes until you go on stage again!” Doyoung told him. “Finally, the premiere of Lights Down Low!”

                “Hyuck you should have seen the internet response to your performance. Everybody loved it!” Ten said. “You’re going to become a star!!”

                _A star. That’s all I have ever wanted. All I have ever dreamed of. This is it. It’s finally happening._

                After helping Donghyuck get ready for his next stage, Doyoung and Ten snuck around to the side of the stage to watch the performance. Doyoung gave Donghyuck a thumbs up for good measure and the young man gave one back.

                “Doyoung, don’t you think Donghyuck looks a little pale?” Ten said, patting his shoulder.

                “Yeah, maybe Jisoo should lighten up a little of the foundation.”

                They couldn’t talk anymore as the performance started the crowds screaming took over the stage. Donghyuck’s beautiful voice wrapped the venue with a blanket of warmth and romance. He was focused on Mark as he sang the lyrics, and Mark couldn’t take his eyes off him either.

                “Oh gosh this is so romantic!” Ten squealed. “Look at them! They are so in love!”

                The crowd obviously agreed when Mark walked towards Donghyuck and held his hand. The two of them walked towards the centre platform hand in hand with the crowd waving their light sticks to the beat of the song.

                “Here comes the bridge!!!”

                “Oh gosh I hope he’s okay.” Doyoung whispered in Ten’s ear. “He sounds a little shaky.”

                “Maybe he’s just nervous.”

                The song was coming to an end, with both boys on either end of the stage. They walked towards each other. Mark cupped Donghyuck’s face with his hand. The crowd screamed.

                Then, Doyoung and Ten heard a thud.

                “Hyuck?” Doyoung rushed out and screamed. Donghyuck was lying on the floor, totally unconscious. His face was pasty white, and his lips were blue. Mark kept shaking him, unaware that his microphone was still on.

                “Donghyuck?! Donghyuck!!”

                “Ten!! Get an ambulance please!!!!”

                The crowd started murmuring in horror. Johnny left the VIP booth. Mark looked around in anguish, looking for someone to help him. A sea full of people and no one to help.

                _Stop staring at me! Please help!!!_

                “Please!!! Help!!!” Mark felt two arms around him. It was Jaehyun dragging him away. “Please!!”

                The stage lights were off and Donghyuck disappeared from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one more chapter left, and the ending is fluffier than I imagined LMAO I'll post it up in a couple of days, thank you so much to everyone for supporting this story, especially when I felt like giving up. You guys are the reason I persevered. Thank you!
> 
> P.S I seriously think Donghyuck's voice would fit Lights Down Low so well, that's why I decided to use that song.


	7. A Star, Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unsettling truth behind Mark's true intentions and Jeno's feelings come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy ending ^^ Be ready for happiness!!

                “Do you know where you are?”

                “Huh?” Donghyuck opened his eyes, his throat as dry as sandpaper. He blinked at the lights and white ceiling panels. “I’m…in a hospital.”

                “Good.” The doctor patted his head and checked his pulse. “Can you read my tag?”

                “Dr…Qian Kun.”

                “You can call me Kun.” The doctor took some notes. “What’s your name?”

                “Lee Donghyuck.” He answered. “Is the concert over? What happened?”

                “You fainted at the concert. Don’t you remember?”

                “I think so.”

                “I’m going to prescribe you so more antibiotics. You need sleep.”

                “Where…where’s my family?”

                “They are outside.”

                “Can I see them?”

                “Not tonight. You need sleep.” Donghyuck felt the drugs in his blood stream and moaned in pain.

                “You’ll see them tomorrow.” Kun shut the lights off and went out of the room. Donghyuck turned his head to see Doyoung, Ten, Trinity and Johnny outside the window. Doyoung’s shoulders were shaking as the doctor told them what he had seen. His manager sobbed into his hands, body shaking violently and Donghyuck could actually hear his sobs. Jaehyun pulled him close and hugged him, cradling his shaking body. Ten was breathing heavily, leaning against Johnny for support. Mark was looking inside the window, his hand pressed against the glass.

                Donghyuck wanted to touch him, wanted to tell him everything was alright. He had no energy in his limp body and he could feel his eyes closing. Mark wiped the tears from his eyes and pressed his forehead against the glass.

                “It’s okay.” He mouthed.

                Donghyuck nodded. His eyelids dropped, and blackness consumed him.

*********************

                When Donghyuck opened his eyes again, he felt a hand in his. Mark had fallen asleep, head rested on the hospital mattress with his body slumped in the chair. Doyoung and Jaehyun cuddled together on the sofa, also fast asleep. Donghyuck shook his hand gently.

                “Donghyuck?” Mark grumbled, rubbing his eyes. “You’re awake.”

                “What are you doing here?” he asked.

                “You were out for 12 hours.” Mark said. That was when Donghyuck noticed he was still in his stage clothes.

                “Did you even take a shower?”

                “I washed my face.”

                “Oh god.” Donghyuck laughed weakly. “No wonder you smell like shit.”

                “Oh my gosh my baby!!” Doyoung jolted up, almost kicking Jaehyun in the ribs as he raced to Donghyuck’s side. “Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?”

                “No mom.” Donghyuck chuckled. “I’m a bit woozy but I’m okay.”

                “Oh good you guys are up!” Ten, Johnny, Taeyong and someone Donghyuck had never met before came into the room. “We got you all breakfast.”

                “Donghyuck, this is my boyfriend Taeil.” Taeyong said, patting Taeil’s back.

                “I’d greet you but I have no energy in my arms.” Donghyuck smiled.

                “It’s alright.” Taeil laughed. “I’m just happy you’re alright.”

                “Where’s my bright star?!?!” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the sound of a very familiar voice. Yuta burst into the room. “Donghyuck!! You’re alive!”

                “Thank god huh.” Donghyuck winced a little. Yuta was bringing in a little too much energy for someone whose head was still spinning.

                “I cannot believe this. A near death experience.” Yuta shook his head dramatically. “I rushed over as soon as I heard the news.”

                “Dude I called you 12 hours ago.” Jaehyun said.

                “Do you know how long it takes to fly from Tokyo to Seoul? Immigration is a bitch.”

                “Stop it stop it.” Johnny said, raising his hands up. “Let’s just be glad that Donghyuck is alright, and that Lights Down Low is no.1 on the charts at the moment!!”

                “Are you serious?!” Mark dropped his jaw.

                “You guys are the talk of the town! My phone hasn’t blown up like this since Trinity dropped their debut album.” Johnny smiled. “Once you get out of bed, we’re going to go straight into your debut album Lee Donghyuck.”

                “Hang on hang on, can’t this wait until after he recovers?” Doyoung said. “He could have died!”

                “Good morning gentlemen.” Dr. Qian smiled warmly as he entered the hospital room. “I believe you have some more guests.”

                “Jaemin! Jisung! Jeno!” Donghyuck smiled at the sight of his best friends.

                “What are you doing here?” Mark barked at Jeno unceremoniously. Donghyuck put a hand on his arm to stop him.

                “Oh gosh hyung!” Jisung gasped in relief. “We’re so glad that you are okay.”

                “Donghyuck, do you remember taking anything yesterday?” Kun asked.

                “Uhm, nothing out of the ordinary.”

                “What did you have to eat yesterday? Tell me everything.”

                “Well, I had some milk, bacon and toast for breakfast. Then a kimbap and some soup for lunch. A bit of chocolate and water. Oh and an energy drink.”

                “It says here in your medical records that you are allergic to caffeine.”

                “I am.”

                “How much of that energy drink did you take?”

                “You took an energy drink?” Doyoung eyed him. “I didn’t know that.”

                “Energy drinks are full of caffeine.” Kun said. “How much of it did you drink?”

                “The…whole bottle.”

                The room went deadly silent. “Well, looks like it was a severe allergic reaction to caffeine. I’ll prescribe you some stronger pills, but you got lucky. If you hadn’t rushed here immediately you would have died.”

                _D…died?_

                “I’ll leave you now.” Kun bowed and walked out of the room. Doyoung grabbed Donghyuck by the shoulders.

                “Where did you get that drink?”

                “I…”

                “It was me.” Jeno raised his hand. “I gave him the drink.”

                “You fucking idiot.” Doyoung seethed. Jaehyun held his shoulders to restrain him. “Did you not know he was allergic?! You could have killed him!!”

                “I’m so sorry.” Jeno bowed. “I completely forgot.”

                “Oh shit.” Ten’s phone buzzed in his hand. “We have another problem.”

                Mark snatched the phone from Ten’s hand and his expression dropped in horror. Photos of him and Donghyuck kissing in front of Donghyuck’s house were leaked online, with the headline HAECHAN AND MARK’S SECRET AFFAIR. He went to another site and to his horror it was the front page news. Pictures of Mark and Donghyuck, wrapped in each other’s arms as they shared an intimate moment, splayed on all the major sites for the world to see.

                “Fuck fuck fuck.” Mark buried his head in his hands

                “How could they?” Donghyuck stared at the phone. “How could they know? Where did they get these pictures?”

                “How do they even know our house address?” Doyoung asked.

                “Hey, these pictures were leaked on Twitter by someone named Daniel4Lyfe.” Johnny said, looking at his phone.

                “That’s Kang Daniel’s Twitter ID.” Jaemin gasped. He turned to Jeno and grabbed his collar. “Did you give Daniel Donghyuck’s address?!”

                “I…I…”

                “Spit it or I swear I will box your teeth in.” Mark walked over and grabbed his shirt.

                “I…did.”

                “Why?” Donghyuck’s eyes were filled with tears. “Why? Why did you sell me out to him?”

                “Because…because I wanted him to like me.”

                That was when it hit Donghyuck with a wave of horrible realization. Jeno was in love with Daniel. He was trying to impress Daniel. He never cared about Donghyuck, instead he used Donghyuck as leverage to get closer to Daniel. He used him. _All those times. It made sense._

                “You…you betrayed me.” Donghyuck choked out.

                Whatever that happened next was a mess. Donghyuck screamed when Mark punched him and Jeno fell to the ground. Mark cursed as he grabbed Jeno to punch him again and again until Taeil and Johnny stopped him.

                “You fucking piece of shit.” Mark growled. “If you come any closer to him I will kill you. I swear to god!”

                “Come on Jeno.” Jaemin and Jisung pulled him up, his face bleeding from the punch. The traitor was dragged out of the room with what was possibly a broken nose. Mark was still panting, face red with anger. Donghyuck cuddled in Doyoung’s embrace, tears flowing down his cheek.

                “I’m so sorry.” Doyoung cooed.

                “I can’t believe he did that.” Donghyuck sobbed into Doyoung’s shirt. “He…he could have killed me.”

                “Looks like I have a Kang Daniel to deal with.” Johnny said, tucking his phone in his pocket.

                “I’ll come with you.” Ten nodded.

                “We’ll give you guys some privacy to work this out.” Taeyong dragged Taeil with him. “Come on Yuta.”

                “But I want to watch-OW!!” The Trinity leader did not hesitate to pull the producer’s ear and drag him off.

                “Oh god Hyuckie I am so sorry.” Doyoung grabbed Donghyuck’s hand, tears spilling down his cheek. “I should have protected you from all this. If I hadn’t…”

                “Hyung please.” Donghyuck wiped his face. “It’s not your fault.”

                “Aren’t you mad at me?”

                “I thought I was,” Donghyuck remembered how broken Doyoung was the night before. He thought about how he was shaking with fear and worry. He thought about Jaehyun wrapping his strong arms around Doyoung, holding him close. “But then I realized I couldn’t.”

                “What are you talking about?”

                “Jesus hyung,” Donghyuck sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Wake up and smell the chicken brewing under your nose. Jaehyun hyung is in love with you, and you are too.”

                Doyoung looked at the singer, gulping thickly. Jaehyun couldn’t look anywhere but down, hands tucked inside his pockets.

                “Jaehyun hyung?” Donghyuck called.

                “Yes?” the singer answered.

                “My cousin hates cucumbers.” Donghyuck sniffled. “He eats so much but never gains a pound. He’s a blanket stealer and he nags like nobody’s business. He likes cooking and he’s good at it but he’s insecure, so always compliment him when he makes a new dish. Get a blanket and watch the Golden Girls with him when he gets sick.”

                “Hyuck…” Doyoung whimpered.

                “My cousin used to sleep around a lot, not because he was a playboy but because he wanted sex with no strings attached. He’s insecure about himself and doesn’t believe he deserves to be in a relationship. I know you are my senior and the hottest man in South Korea, but my cousin means the world to me. He raised me after my parents had given up on me and he is the first one to back me up no matter what. He is my family and if you hurt him I will kill you.”

                “Oh Donghyuck.” Doyoung kissed Donghyuck’s hand, crying silently.

                “I won’t.” Jaehyun answered. “I promise.”

                “I’m tired.” Donghyuck sighed, letting his body sink back in the bed.

                “Call us if you need anything.” Doyoung kissed Donghyuck’s forehead. He reached for Jaehyun’s hand and shook Mark’s as he left the room as well.

                Donghyuck and Mark stared at each other. Mark wiped the tears from his face.

                “Don’t say I told you so.” Donghyuck sniffled.

                “I won’t.”

                “Shit.” Donghyuck choked out. “I should have known this would happen.”

                “I should have knocked all his teeth out. The fucking bastard.”

                “What do we do?”

                “About what?”

                “The news.” Donghyuck said.

                “Oh.” Mark sighed. “What else can we do? Let’s tell them the truth.”

                “What?!” Donghyuck scoffed. “You can’t be serious.”

                “Why not?”

                “Your career is going to be over.”

                “Because I have a boyfriend? That’s ridiculous.”

                “Those antis and your fans will give you hell.”

                “They already gave me hell from the beginning of my career.”

                “You can’t do this.”

                “Then what do I do? Tell them I’m not? No way, not after what you have been through. You deserve more than that.”

                “But…why?” Donghyuck looked at him. “Why me?”

                “Jesus.” Mark sighed. “You don’t know anything do you?”

                “I…I don’t understand. Why risk your career for me? Why did you scout me out on the internet? Why me of all people? Why? Why?”

                “Because I am in love with you, okay?” Mark snapped loudly. The silence was almost too much to bear. “I have been. Even before I met you.”

                “What?” Donghyuck breathed.

                “I wasn’t doing so hot when we first debut.” Mark admitted. “I had trouble sleeping. I was diagnosed with anxiety and it was hell for me. I try to keep a straight face in the public and pretend everything was okay when it wasn’t.”

                “Mark, I didn’t know.”

                “Yet you found out.” Mark said, taking out a pill container from his pocket. It was the same container he found in between his sheets many nights ago.

                “When I saw your video on YouTube, your cover of All of the Stars, I fell asleep for the first time.” Mark explained. “After that I just kept watching your videos. I waited for every new release, every song cover. I played your voice over and over again until I fell asleep or until I felt as peace.”

                “I’ll admit.” Mark swallowed thickly. “I wasn’t completely honest with you. I did ask for Johnny to bring you because you were talented, but also because… because I wanted to meet you. To say thank you. I lied about my anxiety because I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

                “When you told me you had a boyfriend at the time, I was devastated, but I kept quiet. I didn’t want to ruin your happiness. Then everything just happened and before I knew it, I was in too deep. How could I watch the boy who saved me be hurt by others?”

                “Mark…”

                “You doubted yourself way too often for your own good.” Mark shook his head. “If only you knew how your voice saved me. How your music kept me from spiralling down this loophole. How you are the reason so many of us on the internet, including me, get up in the morning.”

                Donghyuck was shaking with tears. He thought of Mark, poor, poor Mark suffering alone at night. It ached and punched him in the gut so hard. He should have known. _I wish I knew._

                “You are my star.” Mark smiled, kissing his hand. “And you deserve better than this.”

                “I know.” Donghyuck chuckled, wiping his tears. “That’s why God sent me you.”

                Mark kissed the trails of tears on Donghyuck’s tear. He kissed his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead. He kissed him as many times as he could and Donghyuck kissed him back too. Once to thank each other. Twice to apologize. Three times to forgive. Four times to forget. Five times to remember.

*********************

 

_To all of my fans_

_Yo yo! This is Mark Lee here. I just wanted to write something to all my beloved fans out there who were worried about the news that was released not too long ago. Settle in because this might get rough._

_Yes it is true. Donghyuck, or Haechan as you all might know, and I are in a relationship. I knew of him as a YouTube cover artist, as I am sure many of you do too. I recommended him to the company and he became a trainee with the intention of being a famous artist one day. I was lucky to have him collaborate on Lights Down Low and we have just formed a chemistry since then. He is one of my best friends and we connect on so many levels. He makes me feel safe and secure._

_Another that I must come clean is that I have also been suffering from anxiety for the past few years. I have been receiving regular treatment but for the most part I have kept this to myself in fear of worrying all of you. Now that Haechan and I are out in the open, I decided to open this part of my life too. Not to attract pity, but to be honest. Lying to all of you, the people who supported me ever since I was just a rugged underground rapper, would be the worst thing I could do. I would rather be hated for what I really am than be deemed a liar._

_I’m sure all of this must be shocking to you, which is why I have decided to lay low for some time. Thank you all for your continuous support for my mixtape, which I heard topped the charts worldwide. I cannot be any more grateful for all that you have done, which also makes me incredibly apologetic to have sprung this on you._

_Haechan is still recovering from illness, and I beg of you all to please respect his privacy. He doesn’t deserve the spotlight for something so unpleasant. We shall be back on our feet soon with more music to come._

_Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mark Lee_

 

*********************

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

“So I told him he looked like a hamster on steroids.” Jisung cackled, grabbing a chip from the bag and popping it into his mouth.

                “What happened next?” Donghyuck asked, grabbing a drink from the fridge and tossing Jaemin a bottle of soda.

                “He asked me out. We’re going to a movie on Saturday.”

                “Zhong Chenle asked you out? Unbelievable!” Jaemin slapped the kitchen counter harshly.

                “What is it with you two and Chinese men?” Donghyuck grinned. “How was your date with Renjun, Jaemin?”

                “It was great. We’re seeing each other again tomorrow.” Jaemin smiled. “Can I bring him to your debut showcase?”

                “I don’t have any extra tickets.”

                “Oh come on.” Jaemin pouted, grabbing Donghyuck’s arm. “Your single best friend is finally not single. Be an angel and get me an extra ticket.”

                “I’ll see what I can do.” Donghyuck laughed. “No promises though.”

                “By the way,” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows. “Does anyone know what happened to Daniel?”

                “I don’t know.” Donghyuck shook his head. “Johnny said he would deal with him but I never followed up after that.”

                “He got himself a new BMW.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “Johnny paid him off handsomely to buy his silence. It’s not like he had any other pictures anyways. According to Seongwoo he deactivated his Twitter account because he was being harassed.”

                “By who?”

                “Daniel said ‘adoring fans who saw his shirtless picture’.” Jisung chuckled. “I’ll bet my fortune he’s lying.”

                “That should be easy.” Jaemin laughed.

                “What? Proving he was lying?”

                “No, betting your fortune.” Jaemin teased. “All you’ve got is a couple of hundred to your name and Ironman action figures.”

                “Daniel said he was going to give interviews on how he took the photos but I think everyone has had enough of his shit.”

                “So he’s still a dick.” Jaemin groaned. “Hyuck you should move.”

                “What for? I don’t have anything to hide anymore.” Donghyuck said. “Maybe I will when I make my first million.”

                “What about Jeno?” Jisung asked. “I haven’t seen him in school.”

                “He hasn’t?” Donghyuck bit his chip. He hadn’t spoken or even seen Jeno since that day he left the hospital bloodied and bruised.

                “Renjun said he went on a student exchange programme to the US. I think he’s going to stay there.” Jaemin said. He turned to Donghyuck with a concerned look. “Are you still mad at him?”

                “What kind of a question is that?” Jisung scowled. “He almost killed him!”

                “But I think Jeno is innocent, like, he really didn’t mean to kill you.” Jaemin said. “It was a mistake.”

                “A mistake he could have avoided if he paid attention to Donghyuck!” Jisung defended. “He didn’t even know Donghyuck sang for heaven’s sake. He just used him because he wanted Daniel’s attention.”

                “Look guys,” Donghyuck sighed. “I haven’t decided if I will forgive him yet. I just… I just don’t want to think about it now.”

                “Of course.” His two friends nodded. “You have an album coming out! That should be your priority.”

                “Here’s to Donghyuck.” Jaemin raised his soda bottle to a toast. “May his debut album be a success and please get that extra ticket for me.”

                “I said I’ll try.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, laughing at all of his friends.

                “To dreams coming true!” the three of them clinked their bottles in a toast.

*********************

                “Well I’ll be.” Johnny nodded his head as he removed his headphones. “I’m sorry Mark, but this song is even better than Lights Down Low.”

                “Impossible.” Mark scoffed. “I’m not in it.”

                “Not everything with you is better sweetheart.” Donghyuck teased, tickling Mark’s chin.

                “I think you have found the lead single.” Johnny said. “This song is going to complement your debut album nicely.”

                “Thank you.” Donghyuck rubbed his hands in anticipation. “And thank you to my boyfriend for helping me write the lyrics.”

                “I am getting paid for this right?” Mark snickered. “I don’t work for free.”

                “I can pay you in kisses.”

                “Kisses are not a form of currency.”

                “Fine then I won’t kiss you.”

                “WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK.”

                “Awww you two are so cute.” Ten smiled as he came in through the door. “Now get out of here. Donghyuck has a photoshoot.”

                “I’ll see you in a bit.” Donghyuck waved at Johnny and gave Mark a kiss goodbye.

                “You should start getting active too.” Johnny said. “Your fans missed you.”

                “I know. I saw all the support hashtags.” Mark smiled. “I will. I just want to focus a little longer on my recovery for a bit. Now that the mixtape is out it’s a weight off my shoulders and I can relax a bit.”

                “Focus on yourself.”

                “I know.”

                Ten came back into the office. “What are you still doing here?” Ten crossed his arms. “Donghyuck has a photo shoot.”

                “I’m going?” Mark pointed at himself.

                “I’ll let you take over as manager for a day, only because you look like a sad puppy when you’re alone.” Ten grinned. “Go out there and accompany your boyfriend.”

                Mark didn’t need a second order. He flew out of that door in an instant. Ten locked the door behind him and jumped into Johnny’s lap.

                “Now I can spend time with mine.” He smiled cheekily and smashed his lips against Johnny’s.

*********************

                “Do I look fat?”

                “What?” Donghyuck removed his headphones and put down his magazine.

                “Be honest.” Doyoung said, adjusting his shirt as he checked his reflection in the mirror. “Do I look puffier than usual?”

                “You can’t be fat, the same way Ten can’t be straight and I can’t be a perfect example of God’s gift on earth.” Donghyuck grinned. “Relax, it’s just another fuck session. Jaehyun has seen you naked so many times I don’t think he cares what you wear anymore.”

                “It’s not.” Doyoung sighed, running a comb through his hair. “It’s a date.”

                “What did you say?” Donghyuck sat up in surprise.

                “A date.”

                “Kim Doyoung does dates?!?!” the youngster gasped in shock. “Who are you and give me my manager back!”

                “Shut up!” Doyoung threw an old sock at him and the singer laughed. “God I’m so nervous.”

                “Why the hell are you nervous? You’ve already slept with him.”

                “It’s just…” Doyoung breathed. “We’re going to a formal event and he’s going to introduce me to his friends. What if they don’t like me?”

                “They usually won’t.”

                “Don’t be a smartass. I can and will hurt you.”

                “You cried when you thought I was dying.”

                “A moment of weakness. All of that is gone now.”

                “Relax.” Donghyuck laughed. “If they don’t like you, just tell them to fuck off. Who needs their opinion? You’re the one sleeping with The Sexiest Man in Korea and not them.”

                “Oh god.” Jaehyun was recently voted Sexiest Man in South Korea and he had a full front page photoshoot in a magazine. In the interview he hinted that he was seeing someone and wanted to make the relationship official, but Doyoung was still wary about going to the public. He might be a man with bite, but his bark was surprisingly paper thin.

                The doorbell rang and Doyoung raced to answer it. Jaehyun was outside, dressed sharply in a smart tuxedo. Donghyuck could hear Doyoung hissing under his breath.

                “Hello Mr. Sexy.” Donghyuck teased.

                “Hello Donghyuck.” Jaehyun grinned. “I saw Mark’s car on the way here, he’ll arrive in a couple of minutes.”

                “Sure.”

                “You look amazing.” Jaehyun said, stroking Doyoung’s hair.

                “Thank you.” Doyoung blushed. “I’ll be back by midnight Donghyuck.”

                “Alone or with Jaehyun?”

                “Doesn’t matter. I’ll be back so you better not make a mess of this place.”

                “Okay.”

                “Dinner is in the microwave just heat it up if you’re hungry.”

                “Fine.”

                “You two better not put your hands down anybody’s pants. If I find a condom in the rubbish bin tomorrow morning I’m going to kill you.”

                “That’s hypocritical coming from somebody who used it the most.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

                “Hi guys.” Mark bounced into the house, waving at everyone. “You two look great! Going out?”

                “Yep.”

                “Have a good time then.”

                “Call me if you need anything!” Doyoung waved as Jaehyun dragged him out to the curb and Mark closed the door behind them. The two youngsters giggled as Donghyuck made way for Mark to cuddle him.

                “How was your MV meeting?” Mark asked.

                “It was nice, although I need a lead.” Donghyuck said, stroking Mark’s hair. “It’s no fun singing a song about love without an actual male lead.”

                “Who are you thinking of then?”

                “Do you know Song Joongki?” Donghyuck asked. “Maybe I can ask him.” He laughed at Mark’s fallen expression and kissed him.

                “Song Joongki has moved to an island in the Caribbean and is never coming back.”

                “Oh, and when did he move?”

                “Yesterday.”

                “You are so cute when you’re jealous.” Donghyuck teased. “Of course I don’t want Song Joongki!”

                “You don’t?”

                “No!” Donghyuck shook his head. “I was thinking of Park Bogum.”

                “Come here!” Mark grabbed the singer by the waist and tickled him. The two of them played tickle fight until they were both rolling on the floor, panting and wheezing.

*********************

                “Don’t distract me.” Donghyuck whined, trying to shake off Mark Lee who was currently peppering kisses along the back of his neck. “I’m trying to make dinner.”

                “I’d rather eat you.”

                “Shut up.” Donghyuck blushed. “If Doyoung finds out he’s going to kill me.”

                Mark scoffed. “He shouldn’t judge. Jaehyun’s car is still in front of the house.”

                “But they left an hour ago.”

                “Exactly. And the windows are fogged.”

                “Fine.” Donghyuck pushed a button on the microwave and turned around to face him. “You have three minutes until dinner is ready.”

                “I don’t need three minutes.” Mark slid his hands under Donghyuck’s shirt, rubbing his skin and licking his lips. “I’ll need a lifetime.”

*********************

                “This is it.” Doyoung’s eyes pricked with tears. “This is the moment I have been waiting for. Oh my god I’m crying.”

                “Why are you crying?” Ten rolled his eyes. “Donghyuck is the one performing, not you.”

                “My baby is having his debut showcase. He’s going to be an artist I am so proud!!”

                “Please don’t kiss me.” Donghyuck pushed Doyoung away as the stylists fussed over his outfit. They were back in the stadium, the same one Donghyuck passed out in three months later, only this time it was for Donghyuck’s sell-out debut showcase. “I don’t want those lips to ruin my makeup, especially since they have touched Jaehyun’s dick.”

                “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Jaehyun smirked. Doyoung slapped his arm playfully.

                “Hey!” Taeyong’s sing-song voice came through as he walked in with Taeil in tow, carrying flowers and congratulatory wreaths. “Congratulations on your debut!”

                “Thank you hyung!” Donghyuck gave Taeyong a tight hug.

                “I am so excited for this!” Taeyong shook his hand tightly. “I heard your album last night and it was amazing. It’s going to be a hit.”

                “Thank you!” Donghyuck grinned. He rubbed Taeyong’s hands and noticed something. “Hyung, what’s this ring?”

                “Oh.” Taeyong turned back at Taeil, who was smiling proudly. “I guess the secret’s out.”

                “Are you engaged?!” Donghyuck asked with his jaw dropped.

                “HYUNG!!” Ten, Doyoung and Jaehyun stared at him in utter shock.

                “You’re not the only ones who can keep a secret.” Taeil laughed at them.

                “OH MY GOD!!!” The leader of Trinity was enveloped in hugs and kisses. “Congratulations!!!”

                “What about me? I’m the one who bought the ring!” Taeil whined.

                “Donghyuck, it’s time.” Johnny knocked on the door, breaking up the hugging party. “Are you ready to go?”

                “I guess.” Donghyuck breathed. “Wish me luck!” he walked out of the dressing room, body aflame with adrenaline. He knew Jaemin and Jisung were in the crowd with their dates, cheering him on excitedly. He got to the edge of the corridor and saw Mark standing there waiting for him. He jumped into his arms and kissed him.

                “I’ll walk you to the stage.”

                The two of them walked hand-in-hand. Crowds chanting _HAECHAN HAECHAN_ rang through the stadium and Donghyuck’s heart felt like it could fall out of it’s cage. When they arrived, Mark gave him one more kiss and let his hands go.

                “Go.” He said. “Be the star you want to be.”

                Donghyuck nodded. The stage door slid open and the crowds screamed his name. He took the microphone in his hands and stepped out. The minute he brought the microphone to his lips, his world changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is finally over. Thank you all so much for your love and support. I know I don't respond to every comment but trust me every single one of them meant the world to me. I hope this ending does the story justice and thank you once again! Leave kudos and comments if you like it! In the meantime, follow and connect with me on twitter @sweetkpopfanfic for more nct fics and new updates on what I have been working on!

**Author's Note:**

> I AM FINALLY BACK WITH A NEW MARKHYUCK PIECE and let me tell you it feels so good to be writing a multi-chaptered fic again. This fic is probably going to be as long as One of Us, because I don't want to bore you guys with too many chapters hahahahaha
> 
> I'm still not quite sure where this is going but I'll do my best to make it as entertaining as possible! If you guys like it, please share and subscribe! Leave comments to let me know how I'm doing!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i like me better when i'm with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696207) by [ningengirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningengirai/pseuds/ningengirai)




End file.
